The Cursed Eye
by Vann61
Summary: A new enemy and a new alliance. But only with the sacrifice of two individuals freedom to love who they wish. With the alliance being made with Maadi's and Toshiro's marriage will the two be able to love one another with a war coming closer? -also on my account.- Toshiro x OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone! *Smiles and waves* Thank you for reading The Cursed Eye. This is my first fan fiction and I'd like to politely ask you to write a review when you're done reading. Oh, and just to be sure I'm not asking you to be gentle. Be as rough as you want! BRING IT ON! XD

Whoa, down girl. *Pats wild side on the head.* Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Please take care of my characters! Bye! *Waves while holding wild sides collar.*

Disclaimer: All Bleach characters and terms belong to Tite Kubo. I only own my characters and plot line!

"Captain!" Looking up quickly I watched as Matsumoto slammed open the wooden door to our office. "Matsumoto," I sighed deeply. Dropping the papers I was reviewing knowing full well I wasn't going to get any work done. "Captain! There's been a letter from the Witches." She cried, rushing to my desk. Her heavy bust almost fleeing out of her black kimono. Surprised, I stood from my chair. "Already?" I questioned as I grabbed my haori off the back of my chair.

"Yes, sir. Head Captain Yamamoto has called a meeting to discuss their answer to the proposal." Nodding, I listened intently to the information my Vice Captain gave me. "When does the meeting start?" I asked as I headed for the door. "5 minutes ago." Freezing with my hand on the knob I felt my temper begin to rise.

"Matsumoto!" I shouted angrily, whipping around to face her. Giving me a sheepish laugh she rubbed the back of her head. "Well, I was in the middle of having a drink when I got the news." She defended. Sighing, I shook my head. "Never mind." Turning back to the door I opened it and we headed for the Meeting Hall.

Stepping through the wide open doorway of the Hall I quickly took my place. "Nice of you to join us Hitsugaya." Captain Yamamoto spoke from his seat up against the broad wall. "I apologize for my incompetence, sir." I said, bowing with my eyes down cast. "Was it your Vice Captain again?" Kurotsuchi cackled from his spot to my right.

Clenching my jaw I nodded. "Like I said it won't happen again." I repeated suppressing the glare I so wanted to give the insane scientist. Kurotsuchi laughed again and shook his blue haired head. "Let's move on." Shunsui spoke up, adjusting his hat as he did. There were nods from the other Captains as the Head Captain cleared his throat.

As the Hall fell into silence the old man spoke. "Early this morning we got the letter from the Witches in the Living Realm." There were nods among the Captains stating they knew this. There was a rustle of paper as the Head Captain opened the envelope with steady hands. Clearing his throat he began to read.

"'Your proposal of a marriage between a witch and a shinigami has been accepted. The chosen candidate for our side was a female. The sixth child of our King, Princess Maadi Fio Burnbell Kendella , seventeen years of age, a trained guard of the castle and formerly part of the Royal Army. She shows exceptional performance in the power of illusion and elemental control. Princess Maadi has also been recognized as one of the strongest at hand to hand combat and weapon wheeling in her Division. She has been chosen from many other candidates of nobility and royalty. We, the Witches of Algernon, hope that Princess Maadi appeals to you as a candidate for your shinigami. We wait to hear of your decision and of who you have decided will be the shinigami to marry her Highness.'" Head Captain Yamamoto set the paper down in his lap.

He looked around at us. "She sounds competent." He murmured. Yamamoto touched a finger to his white bearded chin. "She seems rather young though. But her gifts of illusion and elements could help us quite a deal." We nodded in agreement. "Her high breeding is also a distinguishing mark." Byakuya commented in his neutral tone.

"Why Kuchiki are volunteering as our candidate?" Kurotsuchi questioned in his high comical tone. Keeping his slate grey eyes closed Byakuya answered. "I was merely pointing out that the girl showed promise in her pedigree."

"Oh, and you always now so much about that, noble." Kenpachi accused, glaring down at Byakuya from his tall height. "I am nobility." The young man responded opening his eyes to glare dead on. Kenpachi's sadistic grin slung into place as the two powerful shinigami inched towards each other.

"But that's the problem." Unohana pointed out. "We don't have a candidate for the Princess to marry. Even though _we_ made the proposal." Her soft but stern tone brought everyone back to the topic at hand.

"And that's what we're here to discuss." Yamamoto announced, forcing all Captains to straighten their backs. "I accept the girl as a more then competent candidate for whoever we chose for the marriage. Now we must find an equal match for her." His tone was stern and commanding. The Captains looked from one to the other.

"Well," Unohana broke the silence. "Seeing as how young she is we must find a shinigami as close to she age as possible. Which will be hard. And they must be skilled in hand to hand and weapon wielding." Head Captain Yamamoto nodded in agreement.

"Why not Captain Hitsugaya?" Shunsui asked, looking down at me. Shocked, I started up at him. "W- What?" I cried realizing what he'd just said. "Hmm..." Yamamoto hummed in thought. "N-" I started but was cut off by Unohana. "He matches the characteristics." She nodded, front braid moving with her head.

"And it's not like he has a love interest." Kurotsuchi chuckled, looking me up and down with his golden eyes. "W-" "I suppose with him being a Captain he meets with her high standing." Byakuya nodded his dark head. Gaping, I whipped my head from side to side as one by one each Captain agreed with the idea of marrying me to the young witch.

Finally, I turned to the Head Captain. "Captain Yamamoto, please tell them that this is insane!" I said in an exasperated tone. "No." He told us in finality. Sighing in relief I dropped my quivering hands. "You will marry the Princess." He told me after a moment of silence. Jerking, I turned back to him. "But-" "This is a direct order from your Head Captain. Are you going to disobey my order?" He asked, pining me with his steely gaze. "N- No, sir. But-" His gaze silenced my protests. "No, sir." I repeated in a defeated tone. "Good. You are all dismissed." He ordered standing. Nodding the Captains Flash Stepped, leaving the Hall. Staying behind for a moment I looked to Yamamoto who met my gaze. Nodding, I followed the others.

A/N: Well hello there! We thank you for reading the first chapter! *All split personalities bow.* Now there's something I must give attention to. If any of you are wondering what 'Flash Step' is it's the English version of 'Shunpo'. The super speed for the shinigami.

Moving on. Although I started the story in Toshiro's point of view that doesn't mean he's the main character. It's Princess Maadi, who will be introduced in the next chapter. I hope you all like her! The point of views will be jumping around so let me know if you can't keep up.

I thank you again. Please read the next chapters when there up! *Big pleading puppy dog eyes.* Well, see you next time. Bye! *Waves with split personalities.*


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Bonjour readers! I welcome you to Chapter 2 of The Cursed Eye. In this chapter we introduce Maadi the main character. When you're done reading please review even if you don't have anything nice to say. Criticism is welcome!

BRING IT- *Grabs wild side by the collar.* No. *Glares at wild side.* Gulp, yes ma'am. *Wild side nods wildly.*

Well, I thank you for reading and hope you enjoy. Bye! *Waves while glaring down at wild side.*

Disclaimer: All Bleach characters and terms belong to Tite Kubo. I only own my characters and plot line!

'Dang Dong' Looking up I peered out of the rot iron window next to table I sat at. 'The announcement bell?' I thought in confusion. Watching as the large bronze bell swung back and forth in the arching marble tower. The late afternoon sun suddenly flickered over the bronze and I winced as it momentarily blinded me. "Maadi." Looking over my shoulder I blinked and smiled. "Mr. Leon." I nodded to the old librarian. "Maadi don't you think you ought to be heading to the meeting?" He asked, raising a thick grey eyebrow. "They haven't called for the guards." I answered, already gathering my things to go. "But just in case-" "But just in case I'll go. I know the drill Mr. Leon." I smiled at him as he laughed and nodded. "Well, get on then." He waved taking the books I held. "Goodbye." I called as I rushed out the large wooden doors. "Always in a rush!" He called back.

And I was, even though I should already know how to regulate my time to fit my schedule. But I guess it's genetic since I remembered my father always complaining about my mother being late for everything. Meetings, dates, and important dinners. I smiled sadly at the memory of my father reprimanding her every time she showed up thirty minutes late.

Coming out of my reminiscing I came to a skidding stop at the top of the stairs. Catching my breath I grabbed the railing and jumped every two steps. When I finally came to the base of the steps I whipped the door open and leaned out. Looking up and down the hall.

The main hall of the castle was like a ghost town. Completely absent of guards, servants, and the errand runners for the many secretary's. 'Alright!' I mentally rejoiced as I eased out the door. Knowing well how people popped out of nowhere around here. Tip toeing past the doors that lined the hall I slowly opened the massive golden doors that opened to the inner court yard.

From the very top of the steps I could see every single person that worked, served, or was simply visiting the castle standing in neat columns. In front of the huge crowd was the wooden podium set at the edge of the stone uprising that served as a stage for announcements and performances. Standing in a straight line at the right end of the stage were the four generals of the Royal Army. And standing just behind them was the leader of the Castles Guard and the Royal Guard. Swallowing hard I felt a cold sweat break out over my entire body.

This had to a be very important announcement if the Generals were here. And as if that didn't scream important meeting the golden bejeweled throne that sat smack dab in the middle of the stage did. The King's out door throne! 'I'm late for this important of a meeting?' I thought in a panic.

Taking a deep breath I eased out of the doorway and dashed down the stone steps. Running at top speed behind the large crowd and coming to a stop at the end of my row. "Thank God you're here!" Saaya waved her arms wildly at me. Leaning to the side I looked over at the stage. The Generals and Leaders of the Guard looked too preoccupied by their own ties to have noticed me. Sighing in relief I made my way to Saaya.

"Hey." I whispered, squeezing into my spot behind her. "Where have you been?" She asked in an urgent whisper. "Sorry. I was reading a book in the library." I told her. "Again? You're always in the library! Why don't you just check out a book and take it with you?" She asked, throwing up her hands. Tugging them down I put a finger to my lips. "You know how I lose things. And some of those books are centuries old." Rolling her eyes Saaya simply shook her head and turned back around. Ending our conversation just in time for the trumpets to sound. Our national anthem played through the air as the doors to the royal wing swung open.

The King's personal body guards came down the steps in their regular 'U' shaped fashion. Stopping at the base of the steps they surveyed the area. Then breaking apart allowing the King himself to strut down the steps. Dressed in pressed black trousers and an olive silk button down shirt the King came hopping down the steps. Quickly he pulled on his rich blue coat that had black cuffs and a golden collar. The coat ended at his knees and seemed stiff, as he walked up to the stage. Rays of sunlight shone on the few grey strands in the raven black hair that waved out from under his gold crown.

"Good evening everyone!" He cried, holding up his arms. "Good evening you're Highness!" The crowd shouted as one. Taking a deep breath I pressed a palm to my stomach hoping to ease the butterflies that fluttered aggressively in there. I always got the jitters when I got to see my adoptive Father even if he couldn't see me. I always felt as if every eye of the royal family was staring at me disapprovingly whenever I was near any royal, especially the King.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as the King tapped softly on the floating silver circle that served as what humans called a microphone. The only difference between the two was the fact this microphone made it seem as if the person talking was right next to you. Making sure everyone could hear word for word.

"I welcome you all to this important meeting." The King drew my attention back. "I know the past year has been a dream come true. What with the war being over. But I am saddened to say that a new threat has decided to make its self-known." He told us. He paused and as he did there were multiple whispers among the crowd.

Cocking his head the King continued. "But with that new threat has comes a new alliance. Almost." At that I raised an eyebrow. "I say almost because they, the shinigami, want something to insure that we will keep an alliance with them once this new enemy is no longer a threat. So they have proposed a marriage." The King stopped and looked around at the crowd.

Everyone was silent as a tension spread through us. Looking at Saaya I could see her looking back at me from the corner of her eye. Reassuringly I patted her shoulder. Usually marriages mostly involved nobles and sometimes even members of the royal family. "So instead of picking someone myself everyone from the lowest noble family to my own has to put their name in a bowl. That's how we will pick who marries the shinigami that is chosen from the other side." Swallowing hard I stared at the King in surprise.

Suddenly as the King took a deep breath there was an up roar. Voices increased in volume and then out of the mass of voices came a shout. "Who cares about that! Who's the new enemy?" There were nods among the crowd. The voices that had once before been shouting and arguing slowly came down to a soft murmur and then once again silence. I smiled at everyone mentally high fiving whoever had shouted out.

The King smiled at us. "I'm glad you asked." Taking a breath he continued. "The demons that we regularly fight have banded together along with a creature that we hardly ever have to fight. Hollows. We all know what they are and know that they usually aren't something we see as a real threat. But seeing as they have joined with the demons they have been given power they have never had before. The city Eldora has already been struck with this new enemy. They're city had a population of 13,786. There are now only 409 people who lived through the attack. Including the wounded." A collective gasp came from the crowd. A hand flew to my mouth guard as I heard the number. "Only 409?" I whispered disbelieving. How could the Hollows be that powerful?

The King nodded agreeing with our shock. "I was just as shocked. And the demons that usually stayed away from all the shinigami and the spirits of the dead have now been attacked. Many of the shinigami have been injured and killed. And I thank all of you who have fought before in our last war. I regret having to call upon you all again. But this time not only does your own species and country need you but so does the lives of the protectors of the afterlife." The King stood from his slouched leaning position against the podium.

"I thank you for your time. The bowl and pieces of paper will be place here tomorrow morning." Standing straight and tall the King made his way back to the Royal Family's wing. Jogging up the steps the royal body guards followed.

The trumpets played the notes that marked the end of a meeting as the doors closed. Swallowing hard everyone turned collectively towards the head of the Castle Guard. "Everyone go back to your stations. The rest of the evening will go as pre scheduled." He announced, and with the other men who had been standing on the stage headed ahead of the crowd to the main hall. Following accordingly the rows dispersed one by one.

A/N: Thank you for reading! *Smiles brightly at reader.* Now for something that needs to be addressed. I know that in Bleach the shinigami call themselves (and are called by others) Soul Reapers. I just, ya know, took a liberty. Don't kill me if it frustrates you, kay?

Now time for a song! I thank thank thank yooooouuuuuuu-! *Taps energetic side on the shoulder.* Yeeesss-? *Blinks innocently.* Get the fuck out. *Throws energetic side into the sunset.*

Well, thanks again for reading! Please read the third Chapter when it's up! Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Holla readers with eyes. Thank you for reading Chapter 3! This chapter is once again in Maadi's point of view. New characters are coming over the horizon! *Runs from the huge mob.*

Okay before they find me!

Disclaimer: All Beach characters and terms belong to Tite Kubo. I only own my characters and the plot line!

Sighing deeply I ran my hand under the faucet and splashed my face with the cool water. "I can't believe what's happening with the Hollows." Saaya moaned, brushing out her long golden locks. Placing the green plastic brush on the counter she pulled her hair back into its high pony tail. "I know." I nodded as I took the fluffy white towel that the bathroom servant held out to me. I thanked her and dried my face.

"I mean, I know people in Eldora!" Saaya cried, flinging her hands up. I nodded again. "An old friend of mine was adopted by a family there." I told her, undoing my own pony tail. "I'll have to give her a call." I murmured as I watched my golden brown hair fall in thick waves around my face. "You think they lived?" Saaya asked in a sad tone.

Uncapping her black eyeliner she looked over at me. "I don't know." I said softly, holding out my hand for the brush. Handing it to me Saaya quickly gave me a one armed hug. Sighing again I hugged her back. Enjoying the warmth of my longtime friend. Pulling back she turned to the mirror and began to rant about the marriage proposal, while out lining her chocolate eyes. I shrugged when she asked what I'd do if I was chosen.

"I don't really care." I muttered, swiftly snapping the towel and folding it. "You don't have to do that your Hig-""Don't call me that." I snapped coldly. Then seeing the fear in the girl's eyes I groaned. Handing her the towel I apologized. "I didn't mean it. Just call me like you would a regular guard." I told her, reminding myself that the castle had suddenly brought in more servants. The servant bowed and replaced the damp towel with a dry one.

"You're so sensitive." Saaya giggled. Glaring at her I began to comb my hair. "Am not." She laughed loudly and slapped the counter. "Listen to you! You sound like your four!" She pointed at me as I stuck my tongue out at her. "Shut up." I laughed with her. Dropping the brush with a clatter on the counter I began to tie up my hair. "Want this?" Looking at her hand I saw she held the eyeliner. "Ugh!" I shook my head and finished my tight bun. "Why not? Your eyes would look sooo good with it!" She complained, gesturing to my deep blue orbs. Rolling said orbs I snatched the pencil out of her hand and placed it into her make up bag along with the hair brush. "You know I hate make up." I zipped up the bag as she folded her arms under her chest and pouted.

"You guys are annoying!" Someone cried as they kicked open the beige stall door. Cocking an eyebrow I watched as Saaya stuck her tongue out at our fellow guard. "Hello there Luna." I nodded handing Saaya her bag. "Being adopted by a royal, let alone the Royal Family, is one of the greatest blessings an orphan can be gifted with. And they should use that at their advantage." She scolded, scrubbing her hands with the soap.

"And you would know?" Saaya asked, seething at the woman. Luna looked at Saaya as if she were an annoying bug. "Well, being a royal myself I think I should." She informed Saaya, flicking her hands so the water "accidently" splattered us. "Heh." Luna looked at me with raised eyebrows. "The last time I checked the Ruebird family hadn't moved a step up in power in the past 100 years. So…that means you're a noble not a royal. Know your place simpleton." I snapped, threading my arm through Saaya's and practically ran of the bathroom.

As we exited I looked back quickly to see the servant in the corner giggling hysterically. I smiled and gave her thumbs up as I walked out. "Oh my God!" Saaya cried in between her laugh attack. I smiled watching her. "You told her bitchy ass off!" She clapped and smacked my shoulder. I winced and nodded.

"Sure did, huh?" I said as I tugged a still laughing Saaya towards the Dining Hall. Shaking my head I opened the big wooden door for the both of us and pushed her in. Stumbling Saaya fell into the lap of one of the men sitting at the head of our table. "Well, hello there darling!" The guard smiled at her through his thick beard. Saaya slapped her hand on his burly chest as she continued to laugh. "Okay, this has gone on for too long. Let's get some water in you." I said, grabbing her out stretched hands.

"Oh, don't take the girl away!" The men cried waving for me to bring her back. I laughed, tugging her along down the noisy path between the long tables. "Sorry boys she's spoken for!" Jay called, hoping up from his seat and waving. "Awww!" They chorused in disappointment. I smiled at Jay and handed the walking mess to him. "She's your problem now." I told him. He gave a deep throaty chuckle and kissed the blonde sweetly on the cheek. "Aww!" I gave them thumbs up and took last place in the line for food.

Loud laughter and conversation bounced off the high arching roof as everyone from the royal to the castle guard ate together at their assigned tables. I looked around still mesmerized by the huge expanse and beauty of the place. And it wasn't just the Dining Hall it was everything in the castle. Everything seemed to glow and shin in its own beauty. The floors always sparkled with a fresh waxed shin. You could never find a speck of dust or dirt anywhere. The paintings, vases, and sculptures that lined the walls and decorated the rooms must have cost thousands of dollars. But the royals spent that money like it was nothing! Well, to them it really was nothing. They never ran out of money and, if you lived here, you never ran out of room. "That's true." Snapping out of my thoughts I found the Dining Hall silent and bowing.

Turning I saw why. Standing behind me was Princess Freya the second eldest daughter of the King. "Princess!" I cried shocked. Quickly dropping to my knees and apologizing for not noticing her. "Ah, Maadi. You're supposed to call me Freya!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me up. "R-right, Freya." I nodded eyes downcast. Sighing, Freya waved to everyone to stand and tugged me out into the hall. "Freya why are you out so far from the Family's wing?" I asked once we stopped farther down the hall.

"I have something important to tell you." She explained brushing her flaming curls behind her ear. Concern creased my brow as I nodded. "Maadi." She looked down at the ground. "I overheard Father and the council. About the marriage proposal." Raising an eyebrow I shook my head. "They already made the announcement. There's no need to worry. There are hundreds of other people who would get picked before you." I told her, and before I was done she began shaking her head. "It's not me! It's you!" She cried. "What do you mean?" I asked surprised.

She grabbed me by the front of my black leather vest. Shaking her head wildly she began to sob. "Father didn't want to but the council voted and…and…" She gasped sobbing. Grabbing her fore arms I pulled her off. "Tell me." I commanded. "The council decided you will marry the shinigami! And that the bowl filled with names was just Father's way of making up for marrying you off! That way you'd accept it!" She cried wailing.

Shocked I stared at her. And I waited for it. The pain, the betrayal, and the sorrow she felt. But it didn't come. I was so used to being served the sour end of life that it didn't even faze me anymore. Sighing I touched my forehead to hers.

"It's fine. I don't care." Jerking away she stared at me. "How can you not care?" She asked exasperated. I shrugged my shoulders and took her delicate hand in my own. "It's fine, really. I honestly don't mind. This is how I would have ended up anyway. Being married to some guy I don't know." I pointed out.

Freya's eyes grew teary again. "Father wouldn't-""Yes, he would." I nodded holding up a finger. "Or else he would have had an old crone walking around his castle in a guard uniform that didn't fit." I laughed and she gave a halfhearted giggle. "I mean, I'm a guard with the status of princess! No one would willingly marry me." Freya shook her head.

"You need to value yourself more." She murmured. Patting my cheek she sighed. "You made us a family." She told me. I laughed and waved my hand. "Please besides you and the girls, everybody hates me!" "Yes, but they're unified in their hate." She laughed at my expression. "Well, I guess if it doesn't bother you-""It doesn't." "Then you should be getting to your meal." I nodded and smiled. "Right, and so should you." I poked her thin stomach. "You're a stick." I laughed and waved as we separated. Walking in opposite directions down the hall.

Stepping back inside the Dining Hall I made my way to my table. Looking up at me Saaya held up a plate. "I got you dinner." She cried smiling. I nodded and took it. Rounding the table I sat across from her. Picking up a fork I scooped up a fork full of broccoli and I looked up just before I stuck it in my mouth. Saaya and Jay were staring at me along with the others. "What?" I asked confused. "Well?" They asked in unison. "Don't answer my question with a question." I ordered. Saaya giggled and nodded.

"What happened with Princess Freya?" Jay asked, picking up his glass of milk. "How can you drink that with dinner?" I asked, shoving the fork in my mouth. Jay looked at me pointedly and I sighed. "It was about the marriage proposal." I answered. "They already announced that." He pointed out. "That's what I said." I nodded. "Was she worried about being picked?" Saaya asked. "I thought she was already engaged?" Nathan butted in from beside me.

I ate another mouthful of broccoli as Saaya and Nathan gossiped. "Neither." I told them as I gulped down water. "Freya told me she overheard the King and the council. Apparently they already decided who will marry the shinigami." I informed them. They gasped and Jay slammed his glass down on the wooden table. Sloshing white liquid everywhere.

"You're kidding." I shook my head negative. "Well, did she say who's marrying the shinigami?" Nathan asked, sneaking his hand towards my bread. Smacking his hand away I nodded as he winced. "Me." Again gasps and slamming of a glass of milk. "Stop it." I glared at Jay. Wiping off a drop of milk on my vest with a napkin. I paused as I realize everyone was oddly silent. "What?" I asked them, looking up. "What do you mean what?" Saaya cried. I glared at her.

"I don't care." I answered. Their jaws dropped. "How. Can. You. Not. Care?" With each syllable Saaya leaned closer. Eyes wide I backed away. "I just don't." I shrugged picking up my leg of chicken. Snatching it away Nathan chomped down on it. I froze. "You ass." I snapped. Smacking him over the back of the head I grabbed the leg of chicken. "Oh, you'll get upset over chicken but not over an arranged marriage?" Looking at her over Nathan's arm that stretched towards my chicken, I answered. "Yeah, pretty much."

"Aren't they supposed to be hooded and all skeletal like?" Jay asked as he snatched some of my potatoes. Dropping my chicken I slammed my fist down on the table. "1!" I held up a finger. "If any of you touch my food one more time I'll kick you frickin ass!" I held up a second finger. "2. That's a myth. The skeletal thing, I mean." I held up a third finger. "3. It's a cloak not a hood. Get your facts straight." With that I turned back to my meal.

Sighing Saaya dropped her chin into her hand. "Whatever you say. But just remember I'll be here to listen to all you're bitching about the undead folk." She said, gesturing to herself. I laughed and nodded. "Either way I would've done that in the end." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Now eat your own food." I told them, looking pointedly to Nathan. He gave me a sheepish grin and began to nurse his beer.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Welcome back readers. *Does the cha cha.* I thank you for reading this chapter, Chapter 4! I hope you all have grown to like Maadi because this chapter is once again in her point of view. But soon Toshiro will make a comeback! *Happy dance.*

And some more characters are introduced. Come my pretties! *Waves for huge mob to dance to the disco music.* Now you must go and read.

Disclaimer: All Bleach characters and terms belong to Tite Kubo. I only own my characters and plot line.

The training grounds were large and sprawling. The dirt was patted down flat so that our feet walked over it easily like the flooring in the castle. We, the castle guard, were once again lined in straight rows. Separated only by what Division we belonged to. My Division, the Second, stood as one of the last rows. Every single castle guard currently stood at attention in their pressed uniform.

Before us was the removable wooden stage that was placed in the middle of the training grounds every morning. Standing behind the podium was the leader of the Castle Guard, Hannibal Christer. Tall with broad shoulders he wore his light grey uniform in the cool morning air. Staring down at us with his cold gaze he was silent.

Taking a deep breath he spoke. "Good morning Guards." The man didn't need a microphone to be heard. He naturally spoke at an insanely loud level. "Good morning, Head Guard!" We hollered keeping our gazes neutral.

"I congratulate you all on another week of spotless conduct." He waited as we shouted our thank you. "Now on to the morning announcements. Each of you will practice sparing in groups of three. Afterwards, your Division leaders will assign you to your new posts for this week." Hannibal informed us. "Yes, Head Guard!" We saluted him. Saluting us back the Head Guard then swiftly turned and walked off the stage.

As he left, the Leader of the 1st Division blasted the horn for the beginning of sparing. Saluting the Division Leaders we stayed poised until they had left the training grounds. Once they were gone we broke our stance and separated into groups of three.

I crouched down into a fighting pose as Saaya and Mark did the same. "Hand to hand or weapon of choice?" Mark asked, over the cries of the fighters. I smiled broadly. "Choice of person." I answered smugly. He cocked a thin eyebrow at me. "That wasn't a choice." He said as he shifted his foot and began to move his hand behind his back. "It is now." I told him, watching his every move.

"Don't forget about me!" Saaya shouted as she jumped my left side. Dodging her out stretched foot I grabbed her calf and swung her. Causing her to turn mid-flight and collide with Mark. I barked a laugh as the two landed in the dirt. Jumping off each other they turned to face me. "Let the games begin." I said ominously, smiling at them evilly. "Haa!" They shouted, charging me.

Dodging feet, fists, and jabbing fingers I continued to fight the two until time was called. "Alright! Good work guards. Now come and get your assignments!" The 1st Division Captain called. Tired and sweaty we made our way to our Captain.

Myra Suborn held a stack of square cut sheets of paper. Holding it up in her dark hand she smiled at us. "I applaud you all on practice. I saw some great improvement in many of you." We nodded and thanked her. "Now let's see here..." She murmured, brushing her springy hair behind her ear. "Truman!" She called, starting at the top of the list of names in our group.

Drifting off to the side I watched as guard after guard walked up to get their paper. Finally my name was called. "Kendella." Stepping forward I reached for the paper. Only to have it taken out of my reach. "I saw what you were doing out there." Myra jerked her chin to the sparing station. "Good work." I smiled and bowed my head, taking the paper she held

"Where are you stationed?" Saaya asked jogging over. I looked down at the paper as we walked under the sheltered path to the back end of the weight room. "The-" As I spoke I was cut off by the ringing of the bell.

Pausing, all guards looked up. Listening. 'Dang Dong' "The announcement bell." I murmured as Saaya nodded. "Guess you'll have to tell me later." "Yeah." I agreed as we jogged with the other guards into the sprawling building.

Assembling into our lines among the different people in the court yard we returned to our stoic stances. Once again the Generals and Leaders of both guard groups stood in two lines at the end of the stage. We waited in silence for the King.

The trumpets rang out as the huge silver and gold plated doors swung open. The royal body guards came down the steps and separated allowing the King to come up to the stage. Looking oddly worn and tired the King leaned against the podium.

"Good morning everyone!" He spoke into the floating microphone. "Good morning you're Highness." We all chorused back. "I thank you for showing up so promptly." He chuckled. Being answered with silence he continued. "This morning we will be pulling out the name for the marriage." He told us, gesturing a gold ringed hand to the floating ceramic white bowl. That bobbed up in down in the air where the throne had been placed yesterday.

Turning back to us he looked over the crowd. "The one who will be chosen will then be engaged to the shinigami of the Soul Society's choice." He explained, standing up and extending his hand. The bowl floated over and bobbed in front of him.

Clearing his throat he rolled up his white sleeve. Taking the bowl in his hand he held it. Slowly taking his hand he began to dig into the slips of papers. That supposedly held the names of every noble and royal in the country.

Looking over to Saaya I saw her peering back at me. Shaking her head she turned back to the stage. Sighing, I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "Alright." The King murmured, pulling out a slip of paper. "And here is the name of the person who will be our tie with the shinigami." He announced, holding up the small paper.

Unfolding it the King cleared his throat again. "And the name is..." He paused reading it. Clenching his jaw he glanced out at us then back to the paper. Folding the paper back up he leaned against the podium once again. "Maadi Fio Burnbell Kendella. Please come up." He murmured in to the microphone. Standing up, he watched as I clicked my heels, saluting him. Then continued to watch as I walked through my row and rounded the stage. Clomping up the steps and stopped at his side.

Examining me with his deep brown eyes his rested his large hands on my leather clad shoulders. "I know you'll make a great wife." He told me softly. Watching my face he leaned in hugging me. Promptly, the crowd burst into applause. They must have heard what he'd said.

Plastering on a smile I hugged his Highness back. "Thank you your Highness." I told him at normal volume. Then I whispered in his ear. "Freya told me." Feeling him stiffen I pulled back and smiled in his face. Seeing him pale gave me an odd sense of satisfaction.

'I guess of part of me had been upset over the news.' I thought as the King composed himself. Quickly turning back to the crowd the King took my hand and raised my arm up. The crowd roared in applause as we smiled out at them. "Maadi come to dinner tonight." He said out of the side of his mouth. "We'll see." I murmured. Again feeling satisfaction as his jaw twitched. A look of discomfort crossing his face.

"Alright. Alright!" The King cried, dropping my hand and waving to the crowd. "Thank you all for coming." He turned to me. "You can go back now, honey." He told me gesturing. I nodded and headed back to my spot.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please read Chapter 5 when it's up!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello! Welcome to Chapter 5 of The Cursed Eye. Dun Dun Dun!

Toshiro you have come back. *Stares at author blankly.* Lets just get this over with. *Steps away from glaring shinigami.* Alrighty then. Here we go!

Disclaimer: All Bleach characters and terms belong to Tite Kubo. I only own my characters and plot line.

Resting my chin in the palm of my hand I waited as Matsumoto continued to laugh hysterically. "And- And you just stood there and let them decide this?" She asked, choking on her laughter. Sighing, I nodded sullenly. "This is just too good!" She gasped for air like a guppy. "And what's so good about this?" I asked, shooting out of my desk chair. "I have to marry some girl I've never even met before!" I cried outraged.

Matsumoto covered her mouth as she swallowed a snicker. "Well, now we'll have an alliance with the Witches." I nodded knowing that was the goal. "Still..." I sighed, rubbing my white haired head. Standing from her desk Matsumoto stretched, heading for the door. "And where do you think you're going?" I asked, folding my arms.

"A drink..." She trailed off seeing my face. "You have paper work." I glared as she 'awwed' and pouted. "Get to work." I ordered, pointing to the tall stacks of paper on her desk. Sighing, she thumped into her chair.

As she did I headed for my own desk. Piled high with papers that needed to be reviewed and signed. Just as I sat down we heard a loud tapping sound, then a shout. "Red Alert! Red Alert! Sighting of Demons! All squads assemble! Sighting of Demons! Red Alert!" We jumped up as the order was repeated. "Let's go, Rangiku." "Yes, sir." She nodded as we Flash Stepped.

"Captain Hitsugaya." Turning, I watched the other Captains join me on the rooftop I stood on. "The sighting was over there, correct?" I pointed to a group of houses in Northern Rukongai. Shunsui nodded as Byakuya Flash Stepped to a house closer to the sighting area.

I shook my head as I watched the 11th Division's members ran through the streets. "There aren't any demons, sir." Matsumoto told me, appearing next to my side. "Where did they go?" I asked out loud.

"Above you, munchkin." Surprised, all heads snapped up to see a figure floating above us. "Out of the way!" It screamed, tipping into a nose dive. Heading straight for us. I jumped with the others as the demon crashed into the home we had been standing on. Smoke and shards of tile and glass flew into the air. Laughter erupted from the pile of rubble. "You dodged. You fucking dodged!" Came a shout as the figure flew out from under a large piece of wall. Floating in front of us the demon gave us a view of what it looked like.

Tall and with long limbs that were covered in silver scales, the demon resembled a lizard. Except with humanish features and black hair sprouting from its head. The complete opposite of the demons we had fought before.

"How annoying." It hissed large green tongue slithering out of its mouth. With raised eyebrows we looked at each other. "You're a demon?" Soi Fong asked. "Wow. Nothing gets past you." The demon mocked, cackling. "So which one of you shall I eat first, hmm?" It asked, pointing at each of us with a black clawed finger.

Smiling, Kurotsuchi stepped forward. "I'd love to see what you could do." He murmured, eyeing the demon. Laughing, the it crouched whipping its spiked tail. Drawing his zanpakuto Kurotsuchi studied the demon. Cocking its red horned head the demon salivated. "Don't keep me waiting!" It screamed, jumping the blue haired Captain.

Side stepping Kurotsuchi slashed the demon as we flew farther away. Pausing, he looked back to examine his handy work. Only to be confronted with nothing. "What-" "Over here!" The demon smashed into Kurotsuchi's back.

Peals of laughter filled the air as we watched Kurotsuchi fight the demon. "What is going on?" Unohana asked, joining us. "Where have you been?" Kenpachi questioned back, not taking his eyes off the fight. "Dealing with the sudden rise in population of my hospital." She answered, turning to the fight. "Is that-" "The demon." I finished, just as said creature jumped and smashed its large feet into Kurotsuchi's chest.

Flying backwards, we dodged the Captains body as it passed us. "Oh my." Unohana murmured eyes wide. Watching as Kurotsuchi collided with a nearby building. "This isn't working." I remarked as we turned back to the demon. To see it rolling around in the air. Laughing.

"That thing is getting on my nerves." Byakuya's Vice Captain Renji spoke up. He glared at the withering thing. "Oh, and you're gonna go fight it?" Matsumoto asked sniffing. "Are you?" He countered as the demon suddenly stood.

Whipping its head around it stared out at the sky. "What's it doing?" Shunsui asked as the demon began to float in a circle. Then shooting out of its curving pattern it flew over near us. Smiling broadly it laughed. "It surly has been fun. But it's time to go! Buh bye!" It cried, flying straight up into the air.

"Get back here!" Kurotsuchi shouted. Flying out of the dent he'd made in the building. The demon kept flying until it was out of sight. "We need the Witches." Unohana said, watching the demons fleeting form. I nodded in agreement. "Time to meet your fiancé!" Matsumoto chirped. Sighing, I shook my head. Dreading any such meeting.

"You're Highness! You're Highness!" Looking up from the photograph I held I watched the servant bow then run to my side. "What is it?" I asked, scrunching my brow.

The servant panted holding his knees. Then straightening held out an envelope. "It's a letter from the Soul Society!" He cried, sweat dripping from his forehead. Excitedly grabbing the envelope I ripped it open.

Pacing in front of the fire place I read the letter. Whipping to face the servant I shouted. "Call a Council meeting. And tell all Generals and Leaders of all Divisions in both Guards to come. Now!" Jumping at my tone the servant scurried out of the room.

Flying into my desk chair I grabbed the phone. Punching in her number I listened tapping my shoe at the dial tone. When she finally picked up I cried. "Maadi!"

A/N: Music of the day!

INFINITE – BTD

GD & TOP- Knockout

GD & TOP- High High

All on repeat! XD


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter! XD

I'd also like to thank those who have reviewed any of the chapters so far. You know how to bring a smile to a girls face.

In this chapter we meet some new friends and say 'hi' to an old one! And Toshiro makes an appearance! *Claps and steps aside to let said shinigami into frame.* Now let's get this show on the road! XD

Disclaimer: All Bleach characters and terms belong to Tite Kubo. I only own my characters and plot line!

Sighing deeply, I rubbed the back of neck. Slowly, I looked up at the tall brass doors that opened to his Highness' office. Leaning back I looked up and down the length of the hallway. 'I'm starting to regret coming.' I thought as I raised my hand to knock.

In the middle of guard duty I had gotten a call from his Highness. In hysterics he'd begged me to stop by his office. Not being able to take the high squeaky tone of his panicked voice I'd agreed. 'Not my best move.' I thought, knocking on the door.

Almost immediately the door whipped open. Revealing the King with disheveled hair, wrinkled clothing, and blood shot eyes. Shocked and slightly put off I took a step back. Quickly bowing I greeted him. "You're Highness." "Oh, please." He held up a hand. Tone sounding as worn and broken as he looked. "You're supposed to call me Father." He corrected. "Right." I murmured, nodding as he stepped out of the doorway. Allowing me inside he showed me into his office.

The smell of burning cigars and old paper filled the comfortable setting. The Kings office appropriately displayed his wealth and high stature but wasn't overdone. With wooden panels running under my feet and a dark green coating the walls I felt warmed and comforted by my surroundings.

"Please sit." He pulled one of the leather chairs in front of his desk out for me. "Thank you, you- Father." I corrected myself. I watched as he rounded his desk and thumped into his chair. Only to shoot out of it seconds later and come back around the desk. Yanking out the chair next to me. Turning it so it faced me he dropped into it.

Sitting there tensely for a moment his Highness watched me. Giving an exasperated sigh he sat forward. Elbows resting on his knees he buried his face into his hands. "You- Father." I silently cursed myself for making the same mistake twice. "What's wrong?" I asked, watching him with a worried expression.

Running his hands through his dark locks he peeked up at me. "I'm sorry." He told me, sorrow in his tone. I jerked in surprise. "I originally made the marriage apply to all nobles and royals. I was horrified when the council decided on you. I didn't want to force anyone into marriage in the first place!" He cried, rubbing his face. "Maadi," He murmured, taking my hands.

Looking up at me he stared me in the eye. "Your mother would have loved to see you walk down the aisle to the man you loved. Not someone I was forcing you to marry." He told me sadly. I felt as if I'd been slapped. Stunned by all that he had said I sat there silently staring at him. No one, especially the royal family, ever mention my biological parents. Suddenly, I felt very heavy and guilty for that small part of me that had blamed him.

Closing my eyes I bite my lip at the memories that wanted to make themselves known. Taking a deep breath I opened my eyes. Forcing a smile I finally spoke. "Father. You have no need to apologize. I don't mind the marriage. If this is the only way to insure the alliance then I'm honored to play this role." It was true now that I thought about it. "And, honestly, when Freya told me..." I paused. "I didn't care." I finished, watching his expressions.

His face had grown to a look of confusion. Then to a very grateful and tired one. "I'm so glad." He whispered, pulling me into a tight hug. Allowing it, I hugged him back. Taking in the sweet scent of his cologne and his cigars. Sighing, I tried to ignore the part of my mind that was comparing the scent to my actual fathers. Cider and vanilla. Pulling away I smiled softly up at him.

"Please, stay for dinner." He told me, his voice slightly pleading. Losing the smile I shook my head. "I couldn't intrude." I answered. "You're not intruding. Your family after all." Turning in surprise I saw her Highness standing in the doorway. Shooting out of the chair I bowed.

"Maadi." Both royals said in a whining tone. Laughing I stood. Quickly walking over, her Highness held open her arms. I stepped into them trying not to stiffen as she kissed my head. Yet another reminder of my parents. "I haven't seen you in so long." She exclaimed, stepping back to examine me. I nodded in agreement. "Guard duty and trainings taken up most of my schedule." I explained as I looked over the short woman.

Tight bouncy curls framed her pixie like face. Glowing pools of grey turned to his Highness. "You're lucky she's so understanding." She told him in a clipped tone. "But-" Her tiny finger shot up, silencing him. Then turning back to me with a smile she looped her arm through mine. "Well, it's time to for dinner." She chirped guiding me out the door. Chuckling, I shook my head following her steps.

Silently I walked through the gate to our Division barracks. I nodded to the few shinigami that were milling around the grassy yard. Matsumoto walked at my side, wisely keeping silent for I was not in a trying mood.

Stepping up onto the porch I slide open the door. The last rays of sunlight poured in through the shiny glass windows that lined the hall. "Matsumoto when we get to the office I expect you to finish your paper work." I told her as we continued down the hall. When no acknowledgement of my speaking came I looked over my shoulder. "Matsumoto?" I raged, seeing no one behind me.

Fuming, I stomped back down the hall. Rounding the corner that lead to the entrance of the barracks I stopped surprised. Matsumoto stood over Momo laughing as the smaller girl giggled. Noticing me, Momo looked over smiling. Waving she came over with Matsumoto on her tail.

"Shiro!" She cried, smiling brightly. Clearing my throat I scrunched my brow. "It's Captain Hitsugaya." I corrected. "What are you doing here Hinamori?" I asked, snapping my eyes to Matsumoto as she tried to sneak past.

"Matsumoto." I said simply. Freezing, she turned back smiling sheepishly. "I came to visit since I haven't seen you in a while." Momo answered. "And I heard you're engaged!" She cried, poking me in the chest. Surprised, I didn't even notice she was still childishly poking me.

"Where did you hear that?" I asked, in disbelief. "From Kira. He told me that all the Captains voted and you were chosen. I hope she's nice." Momo smiled sweetly. "Oh!" She cried after a moment of silence. "I almost forgot." She held up a white canvas bag. Reaching in she pulled out a platter with sliced watermelon on it.

"I brought watermelon!" She sang waving it under my nose. Straightening my back I pushed the platter away. "I have paper work. Go back to your Division." I ordered coldly, swiftly turning around. Pausing I looked back at her shocked and disappointed face. "Goodbye, Hinamori." Jerking at the sound of her name she grinned. Shaking my head I headed back to my office.

"I don't think you need to worry about her being nice." Matsumoto said absentmindedly. Raising an eyebrow I glanced at her as I slide open the door. "What do you mean?" I asked, humoring her as I headed to my desk. "I think you need to worry about her being tall." She giggled, taking off the wrapping on the platter of watermelon. "Matsumoto!" I shouted, making the walls tremble.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Princess Liana cried, latching onto my arm. I smiled down at her and continued to cut the steak on her plate. "It's nice to see you too." I laughed as I finished. Sitting up I suddenly felt another pair of small arms latch onto my right arm.

Looking down I came face to face with Liana's mirror image. Princess Raeka smiled softly up at me. Unlike Liana, Raeka was a gentle and silent child who didn't run around giggling and whining all day. Patting them both softly on the top of their dark curls I finally got them to let go. Turning back to my own meal I found my face being riddled with deadly glares.

Ignoring the male children of their Highnesses and the older extended family I dug into the delicious meal. While I ate and dodged cold gazes I chatted with the twins and Freya.

"So where's Princess Myra?" I asked, looking over the seats at the long table. "Oh, she's at dinner with one of her new suitors." Freya answered. I nodded, taking another warm bun from the large bowl across from me.

We chatted for another few minutes until a shrill chime rang through the sound of conversation. Looking up we saw his Highness standing and holding a glass of champagne. "I would like to make a toast to Maadi's engagement. And to the new alliance that will be through her -hopefully- happy marriage." He nodded as the others at the table held up glasses. Then he tossed the drink back as the others followed suit. Eyeing my own glass of the bubbly golden liquid I took a sip then set it down. Freya giggled next to me. With a jab to her ribs I shushed her.

When dinner was finally over everyone clasped hands and gave a prayer to our Heavenly Father. Finishing with the traditional four claps the sons and relatives stood. Bowing they thanked his Highness for dinner and quickly kissed the girls. Carefully avoiding me, of course. I shook my head as they left.

Pushing back my chair I began to bow as well. "Maadi." His Highness held up a hand. "We have things to discuss." Nodding, I waited as he ushered the girls to bed. "Bye Maadi." The twins waved and then took Freya's hands, allowing her to guide them to their room.

Closing the glass doors his Highness pulled closed the cream colored curtains on the site of my adoptive sibling's backs. Forwarding my brow I watched in confusion. "Father?" I questioned, mentally patting myself on the back for not messing up. Sighing deeply his Highness rubbed his face.

"We didn't finish our discussion from earlier." He answered, sitting down in his chair. He gestured to the chair next to him. I nodded and sat. "I thank you for forgiving me." He told me, holding up a hand he began to speak. "Early today, before I called you, I got a letter from the Soul Society. The shinigami." He explained, seeing my confused expression.

"They have come up with a candidate for your hand. Toshiro Hitsugaya, the Captain of the 10th Division. He seems like a very capable person and I sent a letter back responding that we agree with the marriage." I nodded in understanding. "They want to marry you two as quickly as possible so that the exchange of techniques can happen. They'll be coming here in a week to discuss the terms of the marriage." He told me, watching my expression. I was shocked.

"So soon?" I asked, getting an affirmative nod. I shook my head wildly pushing all anxiety aside. Sighing, I finally nodded. "Alright." Smiling his Highness patted the top of my head. "You're such a good girl." Then watching me for a moment a look of exhaustion took over his features.

"You're Highness?" I cried as he slumped in his chair. "I'm fine." He held up a hand. "It's just..." He paused. "I'm starting to realize how old I'm getting." He chuckled and stood. Pulling me out of the chair and into a hug.

"Your parents would be so proud." He murmured into my shoulder. Stiffening I swallowed hard, denying the painful emotions that wanted to break down my well-built wall. "Thank you, your Highness." I whispered.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to read the next chapter when it's up! And I would like to point out that I don't use any honorifics and that I realize in both the English sub and dub that Momo calls Toshiro 'Shiro-CHAN'. I just chose not to use it. Sorry.

*In a whispery tone.* No I'm not. :D

Now music of the day!

NU'EST- Face

NU'EST- I'm Sorry

BAP- Warrior

BIGBANG- Alive Soundtrack

XD Bye Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello everyone! *Waves wildly.* Thank you for reading the newest chapter of The Cursed Eye.

I'd like to thank anyone who has reviewed on this story. I love to hear your ideas and suggestions!

Now in this chapter we finally get some- Wait for it!- ACTION! *Jumps around in a craze.* XD

This chapter has been sitting around for a while. Actually I have three or four more to edit and put up. So please look forward to them!

Disclaimer: All Bleach characters and terms belong to Tite Kubo. I only own my characters and plot line!

The wooden ladder creaked slightly under my weight. With a huff I blew the few strands of hair that had fallen across my eyes out of the way. Climbing up another step I continued to stretch out my arm. "Maadi?" Glancing down I saw Mr. Leon standing next to the ladder. "Hey." I called down, taking another step. "What exactly are you doing?" He asked, watching me struggle. "I'm trying to reach that book." I sighed, pointing up at its leather spine. "Oh, that one. Well, I have another copy right here." He told me.

Quickly I snapped my eyes to what he held. The exact replica of the book I wanted. Gold printed title and all. Beaming, I scrambled down the ladder. Mr. Leon laughed as I snatched the old manuscript out of his hand. "Well, I'm glad I could help." He smiled, watching me flip through the first couple of pages. "Thank you!" I cried eyes glued to the pages. "And you're very welcome. But that's not why I'm here."

Looking back up at him I scrunched my brow. "Then why?" I asked, closing the book. "Someone's down at the desk asking for you." He answered, pointing over the wooden railing. Surprised, I looked over. Down on the first floor of the library was Henna my guard partner.

She stood leaning against the front desks glass counter. Long dark braid falling down her side and swaying slightly. Nodding, I stood. Turning back to Mr. Leon I started to thank him again but found he was no longer there. 'That man sure can move.' I thought as I headed down to be bottom floor.

"Henna." I tapped her shoulder softly. Whipping around she stared at me wide eyed. "Geez, your fast. I only asked that old guy to get you a minute ago." She exclaimed. I laughed at her expression. "Thank Mr. Leon." I told her. "But anyway why are you here?" I asked as I gestured for us to sit at one of the tables.

"You heard about the group of recruits that are coming in to be trained for the guard, right?" She asked once we were seated. I nodded. "Well, I overheard some of the older guards saying that there weren't enough volunteers to train the kids. And I was thinking since I don't have enough points and you're such a good friend that we could volunteer." She told me, bottom lip poking out. Raising an eyebrow I watched as she pulled out the paper that stated the points.

Taking the pink sheet from her I looked it over. "Hmmm." I murmured, playfully rubbing my chin. "You're right I am a good friend and it is true that you are quite lacking in the point department." I nodded, ticking off the reasons we should go through with it. All the while Henna stared at me with puppy dog eyes.

Laughing, I nodded. "Fine. Fine. I'll do it. Just stop looking at me like that. You're creeping me out." She shrieked excitedly, practically jumping over the table to hug me. "Okay. Okay." I pushed her off gently.

"But when do the recruits get here?" I asked once she was seated and calm. "Uh… actually tomorrow." She told me, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. Jaw dropping I stared at her. "You're kidding?" She shook her head negative.

"It's not like you have plans, right?" Henna asked, watching me. Looking off to the side I shook my head. "I don't know." I said, thinking back to my conversation with the King. That had been a week ago. It was now Wednesday and the shinigami would be coming any day now.

Scrunching her brow Henna continued to watch me. Sighing, I finally looked back at her. "I guess its fine." I shrugged. She shrieked again. "Thanks!" "Ssssh!" Jerking, we turned to see a servant, carrying a large stack of books, glaring at us. Giggling we waved and mouthed sorry.

Glancing down at my watch I quickened my pace. Jogging, I splashed through the large puddles in the courtyard. I ran a hand over my soaked hair as I hopped down the steps that lead into the lower gardens. Passing the flowering bushes and exotic trees that the gardeners painstakingly grew. I panted as the dismal sky rolled out another deafening roar.

Finally coming to the front of Division Two's barracks I tromped up the cement steps. I grabbed the door handle and tried to open it. Hence the tried. The door was locked. Throwing back my head I groaned. "Come on." I muttered, jumping the railing I landed with a splash. With a curse I shook the mud off my combat boots. I wiped the rain out of my eyes. Sloshing through the small alley like space between the barracks I lived in and Division Three's.

Rounding the corner I came to the back. I walked along the wall of thick trees that started just behind the 10 Division barracks and surrounded the entire castle. The flat land that the huge expanse and outer buildings stood on was only acquired after loggers came and chopped relentlessly at the endless wood. With a huff I swiped the damp strands that had fallen out of my pony tail behind my ear. Climbing up the back steps I grabbed the door handle and practically ripped the door open.

"I'm back!" I shouted, making everyone in the kitchen jump. "Someone's in a bad mood." Mark joked, dishing mashed potatoes onto his plate. "It's raining." I muttered out of grinding teeth. I closed the door on the thunder and pounding rain.

Tugging off my boots I staved off my hunger as the glorious smells of Rachel's cooking reached my nose. "Dinner." I moaned, placing my boots at the door and trudging over to the line of people with plates. Laughing, Saaya stopped me and ushered me out the swinging door.

"Not until your dry." She ordered heading back into the heated room. Sticking my tongue out at her back I headed pass the armory and living room. Reaching the spiraling stairs my wet socks slapped the tiled steps. Quickly reaching my room I dried off and changed into my lazy clothes. Comfy dark blue yoga pants and a cream knit sweater.

"Food!" I cried, rushing to the kitchen. Henna handed me a plate full of delicacies and plopped me in a chair. Peering down the table in the dining room I saw everyone making small talk and cracking jokes. "I forgot tonight was a home dinner." I told Saaya, dipping a slice of bread in gravy. She shook her head at me. "What took you so long?" Nathan asked, eyeing my food. Glaring at him I circled my arm around my plate. "I got side tracked at the library." I answered, shrugging.

"What?" Henna exclaimed, disbelieving. "I left there at 3:00. Its 7:45 now!" She said, looking up at the clock on the wall. I laughed sheepishly and chomped down on my corn on the comb. Shaking their heads they returned to their own dinners.

After that the only noise that sounded through the dining room was the scrapes of silverware against the plates. Eating the last scrapes from my plate I stood taking Jay's out stretched plate. "Anyone done?" I asked, looking over the heads. A few nods answered me as the empty plates were passed down. Taking them I headed for the kitchen.

"Hey, Rachel." I smiled at the small girl. Sitting on a stool at the counter she spooned herself some more potatoes. "They like it?" She asked, pouring the gravy onto the white mound. "Yep, like always." I told her as I passed. Placing the plates into the sink I began to wash them.

Then as another roll of thunder shook the walls the inter coms switched on. Static hissed from them as everyone in the building quieted and looked up at a inter com. Suddenly the loud blaring of the alarm sounded from it. "All Guards assemble! All Guards assemble! There's been a security breach! Western grounds! I repeat. Guards assemble security breach on Western grounds!" Eyes wide I dropped the soapy plate I held. It shattered on the ground as I dashed out the door, Rachel following my every step.

All the guards in the Division ran of the dining room as we passed. Whipping open the wooden double doors we flooded into the room. Someone flipped on the lights as we ran to our lockers in the middle of the room. Spinning my lock I tore open the door. Pulling out my combat uniform I began strip.

A loud crash sounded through the barracks. Suddenly our Captain came through the armory doors. Holding her left arm she shouted. "Forget the uniforms! Grab a weapon and go!" Eyes wide I immediately yanked my pants back on. Throwing the sweater into the locker I grabbed my gun, strapping it to my thigh, and then slipped on my gloves. Turning I found Henna by my side. Nodding to each other we ran out of the armory.

Tromping down the steps into the rain we joined the other Division guards. All running out into the trees that made up the Western grounds. Merging with the mass we followed the others. Passed thick trunks, over roots that threaded like webs through the grass, hoping over fallen trees. All around I could hear the echo of hundreds of heavy footfalls, the crash of leaves and branches as they were whipped out of the way. As we ran and got closer to our goal the bodies in front of us wave by wave started too slow. Until everyone came to a stop just outside a clearing in the tight line of trees.

Panting softly I stood stiff catching my breath. Looking at Henna out of the corner of my eye I could see her strapped gun to her own thigh and her metal belt that split into various razor sharp Spear heads when pulled out of her belt loops. Swallowing I looked forward again. Looking over the shoulder of the guard who stood in front of me I saw all Captains standing in the middle of the clearing. Standing stiffly they surveyed the area.

Suddenly out of the dark and silence of the rain came a horrible screech. Ear deafening there was a collective wince and then everything went still. The screech came again this time louder. Turning to us our Captains ordered us into formation. Charging into the clearing we spread out, facing the direction the screech was coming from. Crouched in fighting poses Henna and I flicked our eyes every which way. Knowing, like the others, that the attack could come from any direction.

As we stood poised there came a loud crashing in the woods around us. From each direction the trees shook, branches broke, and then, as the creatures came out of the woods, the trees were up rooted flying out of the skeletal like creatures way.

They came to a halt around us. Immediately we shifted to face the one closest to us. It towered over us with skeleton like limbs that were bleach white. A hole hollowed out its chest and its eight legs shifted anxiously along with its serpent like tail that swung back and forth. Revealing huge spikes sprouting from the tip of its tail all the way up its back to its head. The head itself was like a huge skull with fiery red hair shooting out of various holes.

"Hollows!" Someone shouted from behind us. It stared down at us with piercing eyes. Staring back at it no one moved. Silence filled the clearing except for the slap of rain drops and thunder. Shifting my leg I waited for the order. When a flash of lightning came I heard it.

"Attack!" Our Captains hollered. "Yes, Captain!" We chorused to our various leaders. Bunching my muscles I jumped up drawing on the power I felt surrounding me in the elements. I spread my sense feeling every droplet of water and for a moment everything seemed to stop moving. Time jumping back on track the Hollows roared as we attacked. Taking control of the droplets I whipped the arm I had been holding behind me forward. The water followed quickly. Forming into one sharp mass it slashed the Hollow where I guided it.

My attack landed making its mark. Cracking the Hollows skeleton shell in a deep crack on its side. Pulling it back I slashed the big creature over and over. Like a well handled whip the water landed its attack every time. The Hollow let out roars and thumped around. Screeches ripped from its slack jaw. Wincing at the sound I paused my attack as the others continued to shoot magic infused bullets at it.

Releasing my control on the water I let the cool liquid splash in the mud on the ground. Dropping from the air myself I slammed my bare foot into the earth. Feeling the reverberating tremors I stomped my foot again. Summoning huge sections of rock to separate from the ground and fly into the air. Hoping up high I kicked the air. Sending the rocks flying into the Hollow. It screeched at the impact as it staggered back.

Tail whipping, it lowered its head and charged. The guards in front of me sprang out of the way as the lumbering creature rushed us. Not budging I stomped the ground quickly bringing up four more boulder sized rocks. Quickly I sent them hurtling at the Hollow. Colliding dead on with the boulders it screeched and kept coming. Surprised, I jumped out of the way narrowly missing getting hit by the Hollows lowered skull.

Sliding through the mud I gasped and looked over my shoulder. The Hollow skidded through the mud. Crushing the unprepared guards with its huge limbs. Whipping around the creature's tail sent guards flying into the trees. It now faced me with its glowing eyes glaring me down. "Witch." It hissed out. Fear spiking through me I jumped up and ran.

Thunder cracked as I dodged guards and ignored Henna who was shouting my name. Rushing into the trees I heard them crack as the Hollow followed me into the woods. "Witch." It hissed, knocking tree after tree out the way. I ran as fast as I could. Nearly falling over a broken log I stopped against my better judgment.

Holding myself up with a hand on a trunk I panted. The rain water ran in rivers down my body. I couldn't hear the Hollow anymore so I slowly looked over my shoulder. Screaming loudly I jumped back. The Hollow's head was less than an inch from my form. Falling over the log I crawled backwards through the mud. It threw back its head and laughed.

The large gashes I had created on its body didn't seem to faze it. "Witch." It hissed lowering its head again. Shaking I watched as its extremely long tongue, like that of a demons, slither out of its mouth. Licking the air near my face. With a cringe I scooted farther away.

"I can almost taste your power!" It hissed at me. Following my every move with its eyes. Swallowing hard I was forced to a stop by the boulder behind me. Straining my head away from its withering tongue I panted. My soaked hair lay in thick strands across my face. I felt clammy being in such a close proximity with a corrupt soul.

Gritting my teeth I pressed as much of myself against the boulder as I could. The Hollow laughed again at my actions. 'I need a distraction.' I thought, eyes darting to the dark around us.

Suddenly a snap sounded behind the Hollow. Turning to look over its shoulder I took the opening. Quickly summoning up all my power I took a deep breath. Whipping its head back to face me it began to speak. "What're you-" Flinging my arms out in front of me I let my power flood into the elements around me. Commanding them I watched as they obeyed.

The rain stopped mid fall to earth and the mud lifted from ground. Turning into sharp edged ice they flew at the Hollow. Cracking its skeleton body and piercing it eyes. Screeching it backed away in pain.

Standing I made the boulders and sections of the earth join in on pummeling the creature. Spreading my arms out wide I kept sucking in air until I thought my lungs would burst with it. Then while the Hollow was busy, screeching and getting smashed by the many weapons I had made out of simple pieces of the earth, I closed my eyes.

Feeling one of the most free and powerful elements I strained my power to its peak and above. 'Wind!' I commanded in my mind. Snapping my eyes open I let the air burst from my lungs. Under my control the winds blew wildly around me. Blasting the Hollow with the force of a tornado.

Screeching it dug its claws into the dirt in a futile effort to save itself. But I was in control here. The earth, rain, and wind were under my control. My hair whipped against my face as I forced the ground the Hollow was latched to fly into its underbelly. Letting out a final screech the Hollow was flung backwards. Being dragged by the winds through the trees and earth at an amazing rate. It kept going until I was sure it had to be back in the clearing.

Sighing I dropped my arms and released the elements mentally thanking them for aiding me. Then my knees began to shake and my vision blurred. Gasping for breath I collapsed to the ground. Raising my head with the last of my strength I watched as everything around me faded into darkness. With a thump my head fell to the ground as the rain began to pelt my body once again.

A/N: Thank you for reading! Don't forget to review and read the next chapter when it's up!

Music of the day!

Grouplove- Tongue Tied

Glee- Various Songs

BigBang- Alive Soundtrack

Thanks again! Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello and welcome to Chapter 8! *Epic High Five*

It is finally up! This has been sitting in Word for quite a while. Needing to be paid attention to and edit…But I the, lazy person, was preoccupied by the idea of SUMMER drawing ever closer. So please accept my most humble apology for the late update. I promise that it will never happen again.

*Whisper* I can't promise that, sorry.

Disclaimer: All Bleach characters and terms belong to Tite Kubo. I only own my characters and plot lines.

"Maadi. Maadi." The sound of my name being called broke through the haze that plagued my mind. Groaning softly I lifted my hand to my forehead. Feeling what seemed to be a rag I pulled it off and cracked one eye open. I cringed at the light that assaulted my sight.

Dropping the rag on the ground I opened both eyes and looked around. I was lying on the dirt floor of the forest. The sky was still pitch black and the rain had stopped for now. The towering trees stood over me giving me a sick and ominous feeling. When I swallowed it felt as if my mouth and throat we're coated in sand. Coughing once I slowly sat up. Putting a hand to my head when it began to throb.

"Hey." Looking over I saw Henna sitting a foot away from me with her legs crossed. "Hey." I croaked running a hand over my knotted and dirty hair. Henna laughed as I began pulling leaves and snail shells from the rats nest.

"What happened?" I asked, folding mg legs and facing her. "Well," She gave a soft huff. "You kicked the Hollows ass with your awesome powers then promptly passed out." She told me grinning. "Oh, yeah." I said, thinking back.

"Where are we?" I asked, looking around. Standing, Henna picked up the damp rag and walked over to the edge of the glowing pond that she had been blocking from my view. "I saw this pond on my way here. So, knowing you'd be thirsty, I brought you over here. It's just off the trail that the Hollow made." She told me, pointing in the general direction she had apparently dragged me from.

"Oh." I nodded. Creasing my brow I watched as she dipped the rag into the florescent pool. "Why's it glowing like that?" I asked standing. She shrugged and grabbed a cup from its resting place on a large rock. "Henna." I said in a warning tone.

Looking up Henna watched me cautiously approach the pond. "What're you doing?" She asked as I knelt at the edge. Peering into the pond I could see all the way to the bottom. The pure white sand seemed to shimmer in the waters glow. "Why would you drink water that's glowing?" I demanded, looking over at her. Setting down the cup and rag she turned to me. "I haven't." "Good." I took the cup and dipped it into the water.

Confused Henna watched me. Running the tip of the cup through the water I watched as it began peal apart. What had once looked like water was now some kind of jell. "What the-?" Jumping up Henna sat next to me. "I have no idea." I shook my head.

Standing I looked at the trees. "I think we out to head back to the clearing. We'll help with the rest of the Hollows then tell the Captain about the pond." Nodding, Henna grabbed her small pouch and began shoving her things in it. As I watched her the hair on the back of my neck began to prickle. Snapping her dark eyes up to me I knew she felt it too.

Glancing over my shoulder at the wall of trees I watched them shake as the ground trembled. Turning to it Henna and I crouched into fighting poses. Just as we did the Hollow that I had sent flying back to the clearing broke through the forest wall. Eyes widening I inched back.

"Damn witch!" It barked at me. "No more rain." It seemed to grin. Glancing at Henna I saw her hand on the clasp of her Spear Chain behind her back. A smile tugging at my lips I looked up at the Hollow. "Yes?" I asked mockingly.

Anger flared in its eyes. Throwing its huge head back it let out a deafening screech. Stiffening my back I refused to wince. As its head came back down I slammed my foot into the earth. Summoning what little strength I had left I lifted as many boulders as I could manage. Clenching my jaw I kicked them at the Hollow. Landing the blows I kept attacking as Henna unraveled her chain. Using it like I had the water she viciously slashed the giant.

With a shout I flew high into the air and landed back on the ground sending earthquake like tremors through the ground. Unfazed, Henna continued to attack as the Hollow momentarily lost its balance. Roaring in frustration the Hollow uprooted fistfuls of the trees and threw them at us. Hopping into the air at the same time, we dodged. Un-holstering my gun I fired off rounds at the creatures eyes. Howling the Hollow continued to throw trees, each time missing us.

"This thing just won't give up!" Henna shouted over the noise. Nodding in agreement I flew to the side as a tree flew directly at my shoulder. "Damn." I cursed feeling my energy begin to weaken. Once floating high up, I was now a good six feet under Henna. Each minute involuntarily inching closer to the Hollow.

"Maadi!" Henna shouted warningly. "I know!" I called back. Giving up I dropped to the ground. Growling the Hollow whipped to face me. "Hey, big dumb skeleton freak!" Henna shouted, trying to create a distraction. The Hollows gaze never waved as it stepped towards me.

"I'm going to enjoy eating your soul." It murmured, sauntering towards me like it had already won. But it forgot about Henna. With a loud battle cry Henna flew at the Hollow. Foot out stretched she slammed it into the creatures broad side. Eyes' widening the Hollow was thrown by the force of the hit.

Falling on its side the Hollow lay there stunned. "What's wrong? A little witch mess with your meal?" She taunted, smirking at the creature. Standing only a few feet behind her I rested, hands on my knees. I panted watching the two intently.

My power was nowhere near as powerful as Henna's at the moment. If she kept up what she was doing I was sure she could when. My muscles trembled in protest as I stood straight. Glancing at the pond I wondered if I could possibly bend it to my will. Eyeing Henna and the Hollow I watched my friend once again send the lumbering creature to the ground. This time with a combination of both her Spear Chain and her inhuman strength. Dropping to my knees next to pond I swallowed hard.

The odd substance gave off an eerie feeling. The glow of the jell seemed to have intensified. Squinting at it I ran the tips of my fingers over the surface. "Maadi?" Henna called in question. Glancing over at her I saw the Hollow standing up. "I wanna see if I can bend this. So I can help you." I called in answer as she readied her weapon. "Do you mean-" Looking over her shoulder at me I watched her eyes grow to the size of saucers. Scrunching my brow I watched as her pointed at me and shouted my name.

"Huh?" Confused I turned to look at the pond. Shrieking I tried to jump back from what was before me. The pond's jell surface had been broken by hundreds of long pale disembodied arms. Huge gashes lined the rotting flesh as their clawed fingers stretched out towards me.

Screaming in terror I began to scuttle away from the edged of the pond. But one of the hands reached out and grabbed me by my ankle. Continuing to scream I grabbed my gun and began to beat the hand with its hilt.

"Henna!" I cried out as the hands hold only strengthened. Long grotesque claws digging into my skin. The other hands reached out towards me as the one holding me began to drag me towards the pond.

"No!" I shrieked, whipping onto my stomach I dug into the dirt. "Henna!" I screamed out as I felt the other hands grip me. Pulling my feet into the jell. "Maadi!" I heard Henna cry just as there was a loud grinding of metal. Eyes widening I looked over at where she stood fending off the Hollows attacks. Clawing at the dirt I ceased my screams knowing I was going to have to find a way to save myself. But my composure broke as I felt the hands grip once again strengthen.

With one strong yank my entire lower body was submerged in the freezing jell. "No!" I screamed, fighting against the hands. "Please!" I shrieked pleading. "Maadi!" Henna cried out as I continued to claw at the bank. But it was too late, for just as Henna finally slashed the Hollows mask clean in half the pale hands gripped my shoulders pulling me under the surface. Crying out I fought against the hands.

They pulled me down into the ponds bright depths. As we went lower and lower the glow that had shone through its surface had become blinding. My arms out stretched toward the surface my screams becoming mere bubbles in the ponds jell like fluid. Using up the last of my oxygen I gave one more futile scream as the hands covered my face.

They gripped my head so I wouldn't move as one held open the lids of my left eye and another began to claw at it. The pain coursed through me like the eternal fires of hell as my blood began to stain the brightness. The only color in the bright white of what I guessed to be the afterlife.

Rolling my stiff shoulders I sat up from my slouched position over a stack of papers. I closed my heavy eyes for a moment. Ignoring the murmurs and soft snores from my Vice Captain. 'She didn't finish her paper work. Again.' I thought shaking my head at the huge towers on her desk.

Standing from my chair I pulled on my haori. I glanced at Matsumoto's sleeping form sprawled across the small couch in front of my desk. Sighing I took the blanket she kept over its back, pulling it over her.

Walking down the hall to my courters I paused hearing a soft knock on the barracks door. Quickly heading for the entrance I opened the door upon arrival. "Yes?" I asked the kneeling messenger. "First Captain has called an emergency meeting." He answered face hidden by his mask. Eyebrows rising slightly I nodded. "Thank you." He gave no response and disappeared.

Stepping out into the night's cool air I walked off the porch. Standing in the yard I stared up at the sky. Sparkling stars twinkled in the pitch black. The full moon shone through the soft grey cloud that hovered in front of it. Sighing, I closed my eyes as a gentle breeze waved over my skin and through my messy snow white locks. I felt exhausted but knew better then to be late for two Captain Meetings in a row. Shifting I Flash Stepped to the Meeting Hall.

Appearing at the doors with the other Eleven Captains I waited patiently with them as the doors were slowly pulled open, revealing the First Captain already seated and waiting. Bowing and addressing the older man appropriately we then quickly took our places.

Backs completely straight we stood silently as Captain Yamamoto sat with a thoughtful look on his face. "Something has happened." He murmured, peering up at the ceiling. Creasing my brow I glanced at him. "The Witches have been attacked by Hollows. This time at the heart of their country. We will be leaving tomorrow morning for the living realm and we will get that alliance signed." He told us.

Removing his dark eyes from their study of the wooden panels he eyed us. "We cannot put this off anymore. This war is coming fast and we do not want to miss it." The wooden chair creaked softly as Captain Yamamoto stood. Swallowing I watched as he walked between our lines. "This no longer applies to us but to an entire species. Do, not your best, but your worst. Do your worst to those who threaten the living, the dead, and make them wish they had never even heard the name shinigami." "Yes, First Captain." We bowed simultaneously. "You're dismissed." He ordered, turning back to his chair. "Yes, First Captain."

A/N: Thanks for reading and please review! Please read the next chapter when it's up!

Music of the day:

G-Dragon – GMarket

SPEED BY T-ARA - Lovey-Dovey Plus

And other various songs. (Can't remember what they were. "D )

Thanks again! Bye Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Chapter 9 is up! XD Thank you for reading this!

In this chapter we meet some new characters! *Gestures to faceless crowd.*

Also we get some DRAMA! *Dances around*

Well, here we go!

Disclaimer: All Beach characters and terms belong to Tite Kubo. I only own my characters and plot line.

My head felt as if it were stuffed with cotton balls. Mind completely blank I was surrounded by darkness. Rolling my head to the side I sniffed the air. The stench of rubbing alcohol and mint assaulted my senses. Swallowing hard I slowly opened an eye, only to shut it quickly when I was blinded by a bright light. "Glad to see that beautiful shade of blue." I heard a soft male voice say. Groaning softly I cracked open my eye lid again. This time to see the white fabric of a doctor's coat.

"Ugh." I swallowed hard, my tongue as rough and dry as sand paper. It flopped around in mouth as I tried to speak. The doctor chuckled at the site of my struggle. "Just a moment young lady." I watched as his pale hand reached and picked up a small paper cup. Pushing the removable tray that was positioned over my legs out of the way with the other. Cradling my head he slowly poured the cool water into my dry cavern. Gulping it down greedily I studied his every plain.

The doctor looked to be in his mid-thirties. With a mop of dark auburn curls unkempt on the top of his head. He had grey five o' clock shadow covering his strong jaw. The muscle in it twitching every so often as he watched me drink. Taking the now empty cup from my lips he refilled it and placed it on the table next to the narrow bed I lay on.

"Who are you and where am I?" I croaked as he pulled a chart from the foot of my bed. "Well, your Highness, you're in the infirmary. And I'm you doctor. Dr. Clint Lord." I nodded slowly. "Why am I in the infirmary?" I asked as he scribbled on the chart quickly.

Walking back to my side he took my wrist and eyed his watch. "You were admitted last night after being attacked by an unknown enemy." He answered, once again scribbling on the chart. "What happened?" I questioned as he sat down in the chair next to my bed. "Well, why don't you tell me?" He suggested, examining his dark blue tie. Creasing my brow I thought back to last night. Or what seemed like only a few moments ago.

"Henna and I were fighting the Hollow. I was weakened from earlier when I was fighting it alone. There was a pond that Henna had taken me to while I was unconscious. It seemed to glow and it was filled with this jell." I paused thinking hard. "Henna took over the fight. Knocking the Hollow all over the place. And then I looked at the pond and I..." Stopping mid-sentence I stared up at the blank ceiling.

"You what?" Dr. Lord asked his pen clicking as he waited. "I was going to bend it. The jell. And I told Henna but when she turned to look at me she...screamed." I swallowed, closing my eye as I remembered my own terror at the horrifying sight.

"'And at least a hundred rotting arms were reaching for her. When she turned and saw what I was screaming at she panicked and tried to get away. But the hands grabbed her pulling her under. I couldn't get over to help her. The Hollow never stopped attacking. When I finally finished it off, Maadi and the arms were gone.'" Whipping my head to the side I stared at the doctor. He looked up from his chart. "Henna Glamoria's report." He explained, holding it up.

I nodded in understanding. "Is she alright?" I asked as he stood. "Only a few bumps and bruises." Dr. Lord answered, reattaching the chart to my bed. Sighing, he turned back to me.

"The real question is are you alright?" "You're the doctor." I exclaimed outraged at the question. He nodded silently. "But I'm a doctor that deals with physical wounds. Not mental states and curses." He told me, coming back to my side.

"Curses?" I repeated with confusion plain on my face. Sighing, he pointed to my left eye. Realizing that I couldn't see anything through it my hand flew to it. Finding it covered with a bandage I sighed with relief.

"Your Highness-" A resounding knock filled the room. Stuffing his hands in his pockets Dr. Lord approached the door. Opening it he nodded as the person on the other side murmured to him. "Alright, come in. Just don't do anything to upset her. She just woke." He informed my visitor, stepping aside.

A tall figure slipped in to the room as Dr. Lord excited. Closing the door with a black gloved hand the figure turned to me. Dark dead eyes roamed over me. Feeling unnerved I swallowed lifting my chin slightly. The pale man smiled revealing sharp, jagged teeth. "Hello there, Maadi." My brow creased as the man brushed a lock of his pitch black hair behind his ear. His leather boots clomped on the wooden panels as he came to the foot of my bed.

The stranger towered over me. Dressed in an all-black suit he reminded me of a misplaced shadow. Removing the messenger style bag he had over his shoulder he placed it on the bed. Eyes never leaving my face he began to rummage through it. Staring back at him I watched his every move.

"W-Who are you?" I asked once I had gathered up the nerve to speak. His smile broadening, he finally removed his gaze from my face. "A friend." He answered, pulling a stack of books out of the bag. Each packed securely in foggy paper then in a clear sealed bag. Looking back up to me he slowly rounded the bed. Never removing my gaze from his I watched as this tall, pale, threatening man snaked his way to my side.

I could hear the monitor's constant beep become aggressively loud as he stopped moving. Eyes glancing to the machine he continued to smile. "A friend?" I repeated, questioning the remark. He nodded and faced me. Placing the books at my side he reached for my face. "What are you doing?" I cried as my entire body tensed.

Feeling absolutely out of element I had no choice but to stay still as his gloved finger tips softly brushed my bandage. "How, may I ask, am I supposed to tell if you have this hideous thing covering it?" He whined, dropping his hand. "W-What?" I squirmed. Waving his hand he opened the bags. "Don't worry. It's that damn doctor's fault." He told me, pulling out one of the thick worn volumes.

"Now let's see. What page was I on?" He murmured, absentmindedly tapping his angular chin. "W-What's going on?" I whimpered as he turned the yellowed pages. "Oh?" Looking up at me he smiled. "Don't you know?" I shook my head.

Chuckling he turned back to his book. "You've been cursed darling." He told me. Jerking, I stared at him. "That's not funny." The words tumbled from my pale lips. "Oh, but I'm not being funny. You really are cursed. And by the First Coven, might I add. Quite an accomplishment." He nodded, tapping a finger on a page. "This is it." He murmured just as I burst.

"First Coven? They don't exist!" I shouted at him. "What a horrible thing to say about our founding mothers." He remarked, placing the book in my lap. "This is the tale of how our country was founded." He said, gesturing to the scripted page. Turning it he pointed at the picture of a large group of Witches. Hands outstretched to the full moon. Withering bodies dancing around a roaring fire that billowed smoke over the dark tree tops.

"The First Coven casting the spell to protect this land from humans." He told me, lips close to my ear. Hot breath ghosting across my skin as he flipped the pages. "The First War." He told me, gesturing to yet another picture of the First Coven fighting their own people. "Causing our great Kingdom to split in two, rapturing the balance. All because of nonbelievers."

He turned the pages again. "And this! The tail of how the Great Witches fell to death at once. Leaving their dear followers on their own. But instead of joining the afterlife their souls merged. Creating the Spirits Oasis. It moves every full moon they say. If left alone that is.

"But if disturbed, by say an elemental witch trying to bend them like the powerless earth, they drag their victim into the depths of their souls and curse them. Releasing them soon after to the live the rest of their miserable lives in the Hell of their own faults. Finding solace in only the thought of their own end. Except, like the First Coven before them, they do not pass on. But only join the Coven to spend the rest of eternity in the care of the ones that they had once disturbed." His voice had grown to a growl of anger as he flipped the old book closed with a loud 'Thump!'

Swallowing hard my entire body shook in the terror of what I had just been told. The images of what had taken place, what was to come and the printed paintings all dancing around in my sight. Breath coming in heavy pants, my eyes began to drown in salty unshed tears. There was only silence except for my own self sorrow and the rapid beeps of the monitor. Each deafening as my world slowly began to fall in on itself.

"What is going on in here?" The door to my room whipped open as Dr. Lord came rushing in with a hoard of nurses. Smiling the man next to me took a card from his label and slipped it in between my fingers. "Come see me when you're out." His gruff voice sounded in my ear. Then allowing himself to be pulled away from me, he excited with a wave to my pale comatose state.

"You're Highness?" Dr. Lord cried, hands flying over my still form as my blurred site slowly darkened. "Talk to me!" His shout was muffled. The screams and wails in my head blocking him out as I checked out of the world of the conscious.

My bed felt so soft and plush. I rolled over snuggling deeper into the warmth. I heard a soft chuckle and felt a hand slowly stroke my side. I murmured softly, relaxing into the sensation. "Good night baby girl." I heard a deep masculine voice whisper into my ear.

The bed shifted slightly as if weight were being removed. Cracking an eye open I saw the silhouette of a man walking towards a doorway. A warm golden haze out lined his dark image. The only light in the pitch black room.

Sitting up on my elbow I squinted at the figure as another joined. The silhouette reached only up to the man's shoulder. The slight frame merged into the man's silhouette as they hugged. Voices hummed in my ears as the figures walked further into the light.

"Hello?" I called to them. Laughter rang out as they quickened their steps. "Hey!" I threw back the warmth that had followed around me. "Wait!" I shouted, breaking into a run just as my feet touched the cool ground.

But it was too late. The light had become blinding. I couldn't see where I was going as I tried to follow after the figures. "Please, wait!" I cried as a wave of heat suddenly exploded in my face. Shocked my footsteps flattered. I slowed down as the heat became suffocating. Coughing hard I dropped my hands to my knees as I continued to call to the now nonexistent figures.

"Please!" I whimpered helplessly as flames burst to life around me. Reaching for me with their flickering fingers. Clawing at my ankles as I screamed for help. I threw up my arms trying to protect myself as the flames grew closer.

Their hiss and crackle deafening. Sweat dripped from every pore on my body as I shook in terror. "Please!" My voice escaped my lips as a hoarse whisper. Drawing up the last of my strength I screamed. "Help me!"

I shot up from under the thin covers. My heart beat thumped in my ears as it was echoed by the screaming of the monitor. I squinted at the dim light in room as I looked around. I was still in the infirmary. Hooked up to IVs, needles, and various tubes.

"God, I hate that dream." I muttered with a cough. Silently I swiped the back of my hand across my soaked forehead. The cool air conditioning felt good against my blazing skin. I swallowed as I leaned back onto the pillows.

Glancing at the table I saw the call button. Punching the button I waited. Only a few moments later the door opened revealing Dr. Lord. Who came rushing in with two nurses. "You're awake!" He exclaimed. I nodded weakly.

Dr. Lord and the nurses examined every inch of my body. Sighing deeply Dr. Lord rubbed his forehead. "Well," His hands slapped his sides. "I don't know what to say. You keep us our toes." He chuckled. I bowed my head. "Sorry." He waved my apology aside and handed me a cup of water. Downing it quickly I sighed in relief as I felt my body temperature cool.

"What happened?" Dr. Lord asked once I was finished. I simply shrugged and handed him the cup. "Well, you were holding this." He told me, holding out a small card. I nodded and took it.

I glanced over the printed words as Dr. Lord began to unhook me from the machines. "What are you doing?" I asked as he extracted a needle from the back of my hand. Ignoring the slight sting I waited for his answer. "There's nothing else we can do for you. Other than that fainting spell your perfectly fine." He answered, slapping band aids over where the needles had been. "Oh." I nodded as he finished.

"Your friend is outside, she has clothes for you." Dr. Lord informed me. Nodding once again I watched as he excited and Henna entered. "Henna." I sighed in relief, sliding out of the bed. She smiled broadly as we hugged fiercely. "Are you alright?" I asked, holding her at arm's length. Rolling her eyes she nodded.

"Here are your clothes." Henna pushed the pressed clothing into my chest. Accepting the stack I thanked her. Placing them on the bed I began to strip out of the hospital gown I wore. "So what happened?" She asked as she watched me pull on the pair of black jeans. I shrugged slightly and slipped on the white button down. "I know about as much as you do. I was attacked by a bunch of arms." I shook my head, refusing to think of what my 'visitor' had said.

With a sigh Henna nodded. "That...was some creepy stuff." "Ha! No kidding!" I tried easing the tension out of my stance as I tucked in my shirt and clasped my belt. "So how are the others?" I asked as I continued to dress. "Well," Henna looked at the ground. "No one died." I nodded. "That's always good." I tied my laces.

"But there's something else." I said reading her mood. Henna's dark eyes shot to me. Sighing she looked at the wall. "Marks leg was almost ripped out of its socket. And most of the others have broken bones or bleeding wounds. "She told me as I stood. "Of course." I clenched my jaw, shoving the card into my pocket. "Well, let's go." I said grabbing the door handle. "But that's not it." I stopped and looked at her over my shoulder. With a raised eyebrow I waited. "The shinigami….their here."

A/N: I thank for reading and would appreciate it if you reviewed and told me what you thought!

Music of the day:

Dalmatian- ER

The Whispers- Rock Steady

Train- Drops Of Jupiter

Hope you enjoyed it. Please read the next chapter when it's up! Bye!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I apologize for the mix up. Apparently I labeled my chapters wrong! Really sorry!

Hello there and thank you for reading chapter 10! I apologize for it being posted so late. I had some writers block.

Moving on. I have to thank everyone who has reviewed this story so far. Your reviews always bring a smile to my face!

Disclaimer: All Bleach characters and terms belong to Tite Kubo. I only own my characters and plot line!

My fist clenched tightly around the knob. I could feel the blood drain from face. The thundering beats of my heart screamed in my ears. 'This is really happening.' That one thought was the only clear sentence I could find in the jumbled mess of my mind.

Feeling a hand on my shoulder I whipped around to see Henna with a worried expression. "I..." My voice flattered as I tried to comprehend what I was thinking. "Maadi?" Henna held onto me as I swayed slightly.

"I..." I was choking. My throat felt as of all air had been cut off by a huge cotton ball. Whimpering softly I allowed Henna to guide me to the chair next to the door. Rubbing my back she waited as I floundered. "I... don't think I can do this." I admitted helplessly. She only nodded and continued to rub my back. "This was long overdue." She murmured, brushing a lock of hair that had found itself in my eyes. Hot tears weld up as I sat there. I shook my head trying to subdue them. 'I can't cry.' I thought to myself taking slow deep breaths.

"Better?" Henna asked once I had calm down. Nodding I stood accepting the cup she held out. Chugging it I then crushed the damp paper in my fist. "I'm ready." I told her. She nodded and opened the door. Stepping out I pulled up my wall knowing I could never again be as weak as I had just been.

"Your Highness please come with us." A group of royal guards stood before us in the infirmaries waiting room. "Of course." I nodded, knowing better than to try an correct them on what they had called me.

Henna stayed close to my side as I was escorted from the infirmary and then through the castle. Allowing myself to take this short time to breath I focused only on my surroundings. The gleam of the afternoon light on the polished floors. The high arching roof that made anyone, no matter how tall, feel like an ant.

I almost had a heart attack when I realized where we were headed. The Grand Meeting Hall. The ballroom size conference room that stood at the very middle of the castle. With no decorations but the Senate seats that were built on wide stone steps. That rode up the walls and the lengthy wooden table set in the middle of the room with chair after chair flanking its sides. I couldn't even blink at the information that had been shared behind those mammoth doors.

The doors I currently stood in front of. Eyes as huge as saucers took in every face and mystical animal that was carved into the metal. "You're Highness." Snapping back to reality I turned to face the leader of the guards who had escorted me. "This is where we must leave you." I nodded as his comrades bowed deeply.

"All of us." He narrowed his gaze, looking straight at Henna. Paling she nodded solemnly. "Take care." She waved as she left with the guards. Giving a meek wave back I watched them as they left. Finally turning back to the doors I glanced at the bulky soldiers flanking them. "Exc-" My voice was drowned out as the doors began to open on their own. The sound of stone and metal grinding into each was deafening.

Taking my hands away from where they had firmly planted themselves on my ears I found myself in the presence of His Highness' secretary. "Good afternoon, You're Highness." She smiled brightly. "H-Hi." I managed as she gestured for me to enter. Glancing up at the doors once again I did as told.

Following her further into the huge room. The granite flooring shone in the florescent glow from the electrified chandeliers that hung over head. It was just as I had heard it to be. The only difference was the room wasn't filled with cynical old men and women who were burdened with the experiences from the past laws that had held everyone in a choke hold.

My eyes slowly slide over the Senate seats down to the table that sat in the middle. The long rich wood table with its many chairs was filled. His Highness sat at the head of the table with his hands nearly folded in front of him. On the right side of His Highness were the ten Division Captains of the Castle Guard. On his left were twelve strangers. They wore strange black clothes under a large white cloak.

Creasing my brow I followed the secretary's urgings and stood at the other end of the table, across from His Highness. My adoptive fathers gaze eased over me with little emotion. I nervously shifted as I felt at least a dozen pairs of eyes join his inspection. "Maadi." He finally smiled his tone warm. Taking a step back, so not to hit my head, I bowed deeply. "You're Royal Highness." I hated how my voice sounded hoarse from my, almost, crying spell earlier. I cleared my throat and stayed poised. "Maadi, stand." There was no fatherly love or the usual nagging for not calling him as a true daughter would.

Shifting accordingly, the discipline that had literally been pounded into me kicked in. Face becoming emotionless I stood stiff. Feet together and hands gripping my fore arms behind my back. His Highness gave off a soft sigh but didn't correct me.

"Maadi I believe you already know why you here." I nodded curtly. "Well, this is her." His Highness said, turning to a broad shouldered old man sitting next to him. The old man eyed me silently and nodded. "You are injured from fighting the Hollow?" He asked, questioning what His Highness had blatantly ignored. My hand shooting to my bandage I stayed silent for a moment.

"No." I finally murmured. "Then from what?" He asked, sounding merely curious. The images danced at the front of my mind. Opting for another explanation other than the real story, I answered. "An unknown enemy." Short and sweet.

His brow creased for a moment then smoothed away. Turning back to His Highness he nodded once again. "Good." The King smiled broadly. "But I've personally been dyeing to meet my future son in law."

'So that's her?' I raised an eyebrow at the teenager. Her thick golden brown waves messily framing her torso. Her skin was pale white. Except for around her eyes and nose. Which were bright red, more than lightly from crying.

'Maadi Fio Burnbell Kendella.' I thought, eyeing the bandage over her left eye. Her gaze never wavered from where it had rooted itself on the King. "Captain Hitsugaya." Hearing my name my eyes instantly flew to First Captain Yamamoto. "Yes, sir?" I cursed myself for not having paid better attention. "Please greet their Highnesses." He told me. Nodding, I stood from my seat.

"Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of the Tenth Division. It's an honor to meet you Your Royal Highness." I bowed to the man. Then I turned towards my fiancé. "It's an honor to finally meet you Your Highness." I bowed to her.

When I straightened I was awarded a confused stare from Maadi as her father chuckled. I meet her look head on and held her deep blue gaze. A pink ting flooding her cheeks she snapped her gaze back to the King. "But I have a question." Looking to the King I realized he was speaking to me. "Yes?" I met his dark eyes. "Aren't you kind of..." He waved his hand. "Young?"

My jaw dropped when he stood. My fiancé, Toshiro Hitsugaya, looked only to be fourteen years old and that's pushing it. He introduced himself elegantly bowing to His Highness and then turned to me. "It's an honor to finally meet you Your Highness." He bowed deeply. Thoroughly confused by this turn of events I stared at him. When he straightened his turquoise colored eyes held my gaze.

Blushing, I quickly looked away. His Highness, finally done mocking me with laughter at my expression, turned to Toshiro. "But I have a question." My fiancé turned to His Highness. "Aren't you kind of..." He waved his hand. "Young?"

Over joyed by the question I almost leaned closer to hear my fiancé's answer. A muscle working in his jaw I could see his hand clench as the other Captains laughed loudly. "It is true I am the youngest shinigami to ever become a Captain. But I assure you I'm older than your daughter." His voice sounded cold and emotionless. Surprised by his answer I looked him over again.

Toshiro Hitsugaya. He was short and looked young but he still held an air of authority. He kept a serious expression on his handsome face. Messy snow white locks stood up in every which way except for a layered bang which framed his right eye.

Swallowing I realized that the room had fallen silent. Feeling an intense pair of eyes drilling a hole in me I turned to see His Highness smirking evilly. "So." He turned to the old man sitting next to him. "Everything's been settled for the day?" He asked, pulling out a paper and pen. The old man nodded. "Good, now I need both of your signatures." His Highness said, gesturing to both Toshiro and I.

Nodding, I waited as Toshiro took the paper first and signed it. His Highness' secretary took the paper and pen, handing it to me. Looking it over I realized it was a mutual agreement document. I held it before me for a moment. 'Do I really want to do this?' I asked myself. I glanced up at His Highness.

He looked at me expectantly. 'More like do I even have a choice.' Heaving a heavy sigh I placed the paper on the table and signed it. "Good girl." His Highness smiled broadly. I gave him a tired expression and stayed silent. His secretary took the paper over to him.

"Thank you." He murmured then turning to everyone. "Now all that's left is to marry you two." He laughed then turned his gaze me. "Maadi, your dismissed." He ordered. Saluting him I clicked my heels and bowed. Turning swiftly I practically ran out of the room.

With a heavy thud I collapsed onto the nearest stone bench. My arms resting on my knees I stared at the stone beneath my feet. 'Oh my God.' I thought, rolling my head back to stare up at the sky. The cloudless powder blue was slowly being mixed with yellows, oranges, and deep purples.

"I can't believe this is happening." I whispered to myself as I closed my good eye and lowered my head. "Well, it is. So you better believe it." My back stiffened at the sound of another's voice in the quite of the castle gardens. Whipping around I found no one.

"Hello?" I called standing. "Over here." The voice called back. Turning towards the small white pavilion behind me I saw the outline of a man in the shadows. "Hello?" I came over stopping at the steps. "It's nice to see you again, Maadi." I froze at the sight of the person I was confronted with.

He was still dressed in his all black attire from earlier that day. My 'visitor' stood in the middle of the pavilion, smiling. Gulping I began to back away. "No. No. Please, stay." He murmured, holding out his gloved hand. Freezing I stopped. "Thank you." He said, coming over to the steps.

"Do you mind coming inside? The sun bothers me." I stared at him. Pale skin glistening with sweat and dark hair frizzy from the humidity. "Yes, I mind." I snapped staying put. He winced at my tone and nodded. "I have to apologize for my attitude earlier. I let my anger take a hold of me." He bowed his head.

"Attitude?" I exclaimed. "You were practically screaming in my ear about my being cursed by the First Coven!" I shouted at him. His shoulders hunched at my tone and he nodded. "I know and I'm sorry for that but-" I cut him off.

"Do you know how terrified I was to hear that? I was crying! And I don't even want to hear your apology!" I told him, blood boiling. He nodded holding his hands up. "You don't understand." He murmured. "Why-" I began. "Please, just let me finish." He interrupted softly. "I got a little out of hand and I'm sorry for that. But there are things that I know that can help you." He told me. I stayed silent staring at him.

When I didn't respond he took it as an 'Okay' to move on. Opening his satchel he pulled out a book. "I don't want to see that again." I growled pointing at it. He smiled and shook his head. "This is a different book." He flipped through the pages and then held it out to me.

Cautiously reaching up I took it from him. It was opened to page with a portrait of a man. In his mid-forties the man had a receding hair line and deep set wrinkles. A serious expression adorned his face along with a black eye patch. Over the portrait there was a name.

"Sir Knight Galen Fitzgerald." I read aloud. Looking up at the man before me I received a wicked grin. "He was also cursed by the First Coven. On his left eye just like you." He told me. Forwarding my brow I looked back at the page.

"Are you saying we have the same curse?" I asked, eyeing the portraits eye patch. "Well, let's just say the First Coven tends to repeat themselves every once in a while." He snickered waving a hand. "How do you know all this?" I questioned after a moments silence.

Losing his grin the man dropped his hand. "Let's just say you're not exactly alone in this." He answered with a dark look. Swallowing I nodded. "And this will help me?" I murmured pointing at the book. He nodded silently. "Thank-" "Don't." He snapped, slipping down the steps. Placing a hand on my shoulder he looked me straight in the eye.

"Whatever you do don't forget who you are." He told me. Confused I could only nod as he walked off. "Hey wait! What's your name?" I called, closing the book. "The card!" He called back just before he disappeared behind a wall of flowering bushes. Reaching in my pocket I pulled the small parchment. "Cain Raven Maddock." It read in scrawling black ink.

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed. I personally thought this could've been better but I did my best.

Please read the next chapter when it's up and don't forget to review!

Music of the day:

Next- Too Close

SWV- Weak

Celine Dion- The Power Of Love

Three Days Grace- Never Too Late

The Goo Goo Dolls- Iris

Prince of Egypt Soundtrack- Deliver Us

Prince Of Egypt Soundtrack- When You Believe

Thank you for reading! Bye Bye!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey there! Thank you for reading chapter 11!

Okay, I know there was something wrong with chapter 10 before but now it is fixed. So if you haven't read it please go ahead and read it or don't which ever. And if you didn't know there was something wrong with that chapter don't worry about!

And I have to personally thank anna the viking XD for pointing out that there was something wrong with chapter 10. Really, thank you and I'm sorry it even happened.

Moving on. I thank you again for reading. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: All Bleach characters and terms belong to Tite Kubo. I only own my characters and plot line.

Slipping into my barracks I rushed up the stairs to my room. I could smell dinner cooking but I was beyond the ability to eat. Pushing open my door I finally let my wall come down. Exhaustion weighed down my limbs as I collapsed on my bed.

With a sigh I relaxed into my soft comforter rolling my head back against the pillow. Pinching the bridge of my nose I focused on keeping my mind blank. But I couldn't. The idea of the curse and that book kept nagging at the back of my mind.

Finally giving in I opened my eyes and peered over at my night stand. The old book sat perfectly aligned with my lamp. Sitting up I picked up the book and turned on the light. Opening up to the page I had marked I stopped.

"What the-?" The page I had seen earlier that day was completely blank. Forwarding my brow I began flipping through the entire book. "What the hell!" I shouted outraged.

I threw the book across the room. It hit the door with a loud thud and fell to the ground. Its blank pages opened to the soft light of my lamp. With a frustrated sigh I buried my face in my hands. My fingers scrapped across my bandage as I sat there.

Anger boiling I shoot across the room. Planting my hands firmly on the wood of my dresser I stared at myself in the mirror. Face flushed hair messy, clothes disheveled, one bright blue eye and one gauze covered cursed eye. Tears welling at the thought I scrubbed at face with my hands again.

Looking up at myself I felt my temper finally break. Swiping my hands across the counter of my dresser I threw everything on the floor. With a roar I whipped back to the mirror. Panting I smacked my hands against its cool surface.

"Why!" I shouted. "Why does this happen to me?" I practically screamed. "Mom, Dad. The marriage and now this?" I whimpered, hot tears pooling over. "Why?" I begged the air for an answer.

Looking to myself again I reached up and ripped the bandage off. Wincing, I folded it. Sobbing and sniffling as I did so. Finally facing my reflection I froze. Both eyes uncovered they shone with tears. There were no scratches, no bruises, nothing. There was no sign of any curse.

"What the hell?" I roared, kicking the dresser. Turning to the book still on the ground I found it closed. Stopping I stared at it confused. Cautiously stepping over to it I leaned down and picked it up. Slowly sitting on my bed I opened it.

On the pages were words and pictures of men and women. Sniffling, I wiped my eyes and turned to the page with Sir Knight Galen Fitzgerald. Eyes blurry with tears I began to read. It was a biography about the man's life. From his birth, through the academies of the guard and army. All the way to the day he was made a Knight by the King at that time. Then to the day he was cursed.

Sitting up straighter I focused on the next set of paragraphs. Apparently he had gone out with a hunting party and had found the Spirits Oasis. Upon finding it he and the men he was with began to investigate it. After they had reached into the pond Galen and a few others were pulled in like I was. Once they were pulled out again they found they were cursed.

Sir Knight Galen Fitzgerald had been cursed on his left eye like I was. He was given a power from the curse. He named it "The Fear of the Damned." It was the power of illusion. It targeted the victims and manifested all the fear, anger, hatred, and sorrow in their heart.

He called upon it by covering his right eye to protect himself from being effected by his illusion. The power created a world of fear and pain for the victim. Galen's left eye was always left uncovered and was the source of the illusion. His pupil would widen and take over most of his eye. Then the pupil would burn an eerie orange color with a thick ring of black around it.

I stopped reading and covered my mouth as a sob fought its way up my throat. Was this what was happening to me? I would become the source of utter terror and evil to my victim? "Oh my God." I whimpered, setting be book aside. "This can't be happening." I began to sob covering my face. "Please." I cried as streams of hot tears ran down my cheeks.

"Maadi?" A soft voice called from the door way. Looking up quickly I found my door ajar and being filled with various members of my Division. Wiping away my tears I grabbed a tissue and blew my nose. "Yeah?" I asked, standing from my bed. "What's going on?" Saaya asked, stepping into my trashed room.

"Um..." I avoided her concerned gaze. "Nothing. Nothing." I answered, starting to pick up my things. "Maadi." She murmured, watching me. "Yeah?" She came over to my side. "We heard." She told me, taking the things I held. "Heard what?" I asked, hoping it had nothing to do with my eye.

She looked over her shoulder and made a discreet shooing motion. Sniffing softly I blew my nose again. She slowly turned back to me setting my things on my dresser. "We heard from Princess Freya. She told us that the marriage has just been made official." She informed me.

I almost sighed in relief. "Thank God." I muttered. "What was that?" Saaya asked, turning to me. "Nothing." I assured her. "I'm really sorry this is happening." She told me, pulling me into a hug. "It's fine. It's not your fault." I told her as she rubbed my back.

"Come on." She said, pulling away. "I'll help you clean up your room then we can get some food in you." She told me picking up my things. "Okay." I nodded remembering I hadn't eaten anything all day. "Thank you." I murmured. She simply smiled and nodded.

(Time Skip & Toshiro's Point of View)

I shifted uneasily from foot to foot. The pressed suit I had been told to wear felt tight suffocating me. I resisted the urge to loosen my tie. Swallowing, I let my eyes roam around the gigantic chapel. There were rows upon rows of people flanking the rouge carpet that lead from the stone steps of the church all the way to the alter, where I stood.

The sweet smell of yellow daffodils wavered through the air from the huge bouquets that were set up through the chapel. Taking a deep breath to calm the nerves in my stomach I glanced up at the priest. He stood silent hands folded before him with a small black book clasped between them. Sensing my gaze upon him he glanced down at me through his spectacles.

Smiling softly he murmured. "Calm down this is the easy part. What you really need to worry about is the party afterwards." Brows raising I looked out over the huge crowd of people seated. "That's reassuring." I murmured back. He chuckled and shook his head.

Suddenly the music started up and the chapel quieted. The large doors swung open. A small girl in a pink dress and pig tails started down the aisle. Tossing handfuls of white rose petals from the wicker basket she carried. By the time she sat down in the front row of the pews to my right the brides maids had started down the aisle.

Dressed in champaign colored dresses they filed one by one into a line going up the steps of the alter. I glanced at Byakuya, my best man, and muttered. "The ring?" He quickly patted his coat pocket, eyes never leaving the doors. Sighing, I faced them as well.

As the music picked up Maadi and the King walked through the doors arm in arm. My heart beat thundered in my ears. Maadi wore an elegant sleeveless white dress that trailed behind her like a waterfall. She glanced behind her as her twin sisters picked up the end of her train smiling.

Maadi's face was covered with a veil that stopped just at her collar bone. Leaving exposed her small bust held up by the dress' lace bodice. She held a tear drop shaped bouquet of violet calla lilies and soft yellow tulips.

Maadi and her father stopped just before the steps. Turning to each other the King pulled the veil back and they kissed each other's cheeks. The King quickly sat down next to his wife in the first pew. Maadi's blue orbs peered up at me from where she stood. The church was held in suspense as she stood there silent.

Then taking a deep breath she mounted the steps. Stopping only once she was next to me. She smiled softly at me and bowed her head slightly at me then turned to the priest.

"Dearly beloved," The priest began the vows. We listened intently and spoke when needed. Finally saying those fateful words that assured a treaty. "I do." I answered the question. "I do." Maadi nodded a moment after.

We turned to take the rings from our friends and then faced each other. I slipped on her ring and then she slipped on mine. "You may now kiss the bride." The priest told us, stepping back. Nodding we held each other's gaze.

Taking a deep breath Maadi leaned down to my level. Her lips not even an inch away from me. I eyed their pink curved form. Taking a deep breath as she had, I cupped her cheek, leaning forward. Our lips touched. Soft flesh against soft flesh.

We both gasped softly. I could feel a spark shoot from where our skin touched down my spine. Stroking her cheek I deepened the kiss earning another gasp from her. A moment after I pulled away. Meeting her glowing pools I smiled.

Maadi gave a small smile back and stood. The people in the pews stood as well roaring with applause. We smiled at them and made our way down the aisle.

Rushing out the doors we held our hands above our heads as rice was thrown. We made our way to limo at the bottom of the steps. Cameras flashed as we climbed inside. Sighing in relief we sat silent as the driver pulled away from the curve.

A/N: Thanks again for reading this chapter!

I'm going to start labeling when there's a time skip and a view change. Just because I'm getting frustrated by my little separation marks that seem to keep disappearing! O.o

Music of the day:

Glee- I Dreamed a Dream

Linda Ronstadt and James Ingram- Somewhere Out There

Celine Dion- Power of Love

The Prince of Egypt Soundtrack

Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron Soundtrack


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I am so sorry this is so late! Really! Writers block sucks dirt.

Well, thank you for reading this very late chapter. Chapter 12!

There are a few time skips, just giving you a warning.

Disclaimer: All Bleach characters and terms belong to Tite Kubo. I only own my characters and plot line!

The moon was high in the night sky. Its silvery light shone in the dark outside. The bright light of it poured in through the window. Creating more shadows then not. The light fell across my face as I peered up at the pale moon.

Swallowing I turned to look at the other side of the bed. Toshiro's still form lay next to me. With each deep breath his chest moved underneath the blanket. I continued to watch him for a moment studying his relaxed features. Heaving a heavy sigh I laid back on my side of the bed.

'Just go to sleep.' I silently ordered myself. I forced my eyes to close and my stiff muscles to relax. 'Sleep.' I thought, blanking my mind. I took deep soothing breaths trying to stop the uneasiness in the pit of my stomach.

Finally I sighed opening my eyes. Giving up on the very idea of sleep I stared up at the wooden panels of the ceiling. I let my mind wander over the events of the past week. The wedding. The treaty. The moving of the Guard Divisions into the Soul Society.

The fact that I now lived with my husband who was, and still is, a complete stranger to me. Our having to share a bed didn't seem to bother him but it bothered me. I glanced at said man. His deep breathing had suddenly stopped and had become shallow. Brow forwarding I continued to watch him.

"What's wrong?" I jumped in surprise. "Uh, nothing." I answered, voice sounding loud in the dark. Toshiro's eyes opened turning to me. His gaze ran over me. "Then go to sleep." He told me.

He laid his head back against the pillow closing his eyes. Anger suddenly spiked through me. "Easy for you to say." I growled under my breath. "What?" "Nothing." I fell back against my pillow snapping my eyes shut praying for sleep.

(Time Skip)

I snapped my eyes open almost on cue with the alarm. I pressed the off button and sat up. Like every morning I found Toshiro already gone and his side perfectly made up. Taking a deep breath I threw back the covers and climbed out of bed. "Time to start the day." I murmured, rushing around the room.

Once ready I stepped out into the hall. The few shinigami milling around bowed deeply to me. I quickly bowed back and made my way towards the front of the barracks. When I was almost at the doors I heard a voice call me. "Mrs. Hitsugaya." Turning I found Matsumoto, Toshiro's Vice Captain, rushing to my side.

"Uh, hi." I nodded to her, hand on the door. "Where are you going?" She asked as she followed me outside. "To my Divisions barracks. Why?" I asked, stopping at the edge of the porch. "Oh, well..." She rubbed the back of her head. "I was just wondering if you would be willing to join me for breakfast."

Shocked I stayed silent as she went on. "But since you have to get to your-" "No, I have time." I told her. After all it was the first friendly thing anyone had done since I moved here. "Oh, great!" She smiled brightly. "Come with me!" She chirped, hooking her arm around mine.

Quickly dragging me back into the barracks she led me to Toshiro's office. Matsumoto slide open the door revealing an empty office with no sign of my husband. Ushering me inside she led me to a table under the window. "Oh, well isn't this nice." I smiled sitting down at the table.

It had three plates laden with food and a small vase with one rose in it. "Um...Why are there three plates?" I asked as Matsumoto took a ceramic bottle out from under Toshiro's desk. "Why that's for Toshiro, of course." She answered heading over to the where I sat.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya to you." A voice spoke from the door way. Freezing in place I stayed silent as the two shinigami spoke. "What's the meaning of this? And how many times have I told you not to keep your liquor in my desk?" Toshiro snapped, stepping into the room.

"Well, I thought we could all have breakfast together." Matsumoto told him, unfazed. She walked over and poured some of her liquor into my glass. I kept my eyes trained forward practically ignoring the silent figure behind me. "I guess it's fine." He murmured sitting before me. I glanced at him as Matsumoto took the seat underneath the window.

Swallowing, I looked him over as he dug into the meal. Glancing down at my own plate I realized how hungry I was. Grabbing up the chop sticks I gave a frustrated sigh as I tried to remember how to handle the thin wood. The two shinigami watched me as I floundered.

"Just stop." Toshiro ordered, reaching over. He grabbed my hands and positioned the sticks in my hand correctly. Then still holding my hand he showed me how to scope up the food then brought it to my lips. Surprised I stared at the food then at him.

"Come on." He said, knocking the rice against my mouth. Nodding, I let him feed me. "See." I nodded and swallowed the hot food. "Awww." Matsumoto piped up. "You guys just had a moment." She smiled at us.

Toshiro and I glared at her with flustered expressions. She giggled as I trained my eyes on my meal and her Captain stayed silent. Minutes passed as we ate in silence. "Oh!" Matsumoto spoke up again. I raised an eyebrow as she stood. "I think I hear someone calling me. Well, I better get going then!" She cried as she backed towards the door. "I didn't hear anything." I pointed out just as Toshiro snapped. "Matsumoto!" She smiled and giggled running at top speed out of the office. "What was that about?" I asked as I turned back to my meal. Toshiro sighed, shrugging.

We avoided eye contact as we sat in silence. Biting my lip I glanced up at Toshiro's serious expression. He was about to finish his last bite of egg when I finally spoke. "So..." He looked up at me. "Yes?" "Um..." I paused, wracking my brain for a topic.

"Any plans for the day?" Toshiro raised an eyebrow. 'Well, wasn't that lame.' I thought, mentally chiding myself. "Only the usual. Supervise training. Do paper work. Go over the plans for the watch. More paper work. And try to get Matsumoto to get her own work done." He answered, giving a side long look to the tall towers on said Vice Captains desk.

I chuckled and shook my head. "At least she knows when to sharpen up." I pointed out. A tiny tug appeared in the corner of his mouth. "Your right about that. If only she could do that without my having to shout." I nodded in agreement. "So what about you?" Surprised I paused for a moment.

"Don't really know. Probably morning exercises, then whatever Captain Suborn orders." I told him shrugging slightly. "Ah, yes. You're in the second Division." He said, mostly to himself. I nodded an affirmative. "Although," I started, sitting up straighter. "I'm pretty sure sometime next week we're going to start the briefing of the shinigami."

Toshiro looked startled. "What?" His brow creased. "Yeah, there's been multiple Captain meetings. Supposedly." I, myself, was now confused. "They didn't tell us about this." He murmured, looking off to the side.

"Well, isn't that the whole reason we're here?" I asked. "Yes, but they, your Captains, haven't spoken to us about starting the training." "Oh." We fell into silence once again. Him deep in thought and I myself pondering over what had just been said.

Toshiro quickly finished his meal and stood. "Um...I enjoyed the meal and the company," He paused. "But I must really be getting to...something." He told me, sounding preoccupied. I nodded robotically and watched him leave. Resting my chin on the heel of my hand I sighed. "What did I just do?" I murmured, out loud.

(Time Skip)

"Is anyone in there?" Shrieking loudly I jumped. Whipping around I found Saaya at my side. Hands on hips she looked annoyed. "What in the hell is wrong with you?" I snapped, rubbing my abused ear. "I've been trying to get your attention for a while now, Maadi." She snapped back.

"Well, sorry. But that is no reason to scream. IN. MY. EAR!" I shouted at her. She cringed and held up her hands. "Okay, I get your point." Sighing, she dropped to the ground next to me.

"What's on your mind?" She asked, playfully slapping my thigh. "Nothing." I shrugged, watching the guards who were stretching getting ready to train. "See that's the problem." Saaya started. "Now that we're in the Soul Society there's nothing to do. The shinigami got this place covered!" She gestured around us.

I stared at her, disbelieving. "You're joking. You were just complaining about not getting enough off time. Now your complaining that there's nothing to do?" I shook my head. "It's not like we've been here long anyway." I muttered. "I know. I'm a cry baby." She smacked my shoulder.

Wincing, I scooted away from her. "But enough about me. How about you and the new hubby?" She poked my sore flesh. I glanced at her with raised eyebrows. Sighing, I mentally winced as my mind automatically went back to this morning. "What about us?" I asked softly.

"Oh, come on. Tell me!" She slouched against my side. "Stinky feet? Bed wetter? Oh, oh I know! He snores! He does doesn't he?" I laughed as she bounced next to me. I looked up at her pleading gaze. "None of the above." I answered, standing.

"Well, then what?" She cried, frustrated. I ignored her, stretching one last time before stepping onto the sand field of the training grounds. Saaya growled behind me. I barely had enough time to turn around, laughing, before she pounced.

"Hey!" I shouted as I dodged her flying fist. "Why." I dodged her round house kick. "Won't." I jumped out of the way as she lunged at me. "You." I hoped over her flying leg. "Tell me!" She finally finished. Grinding out four more punches she hissed in annoyance as I dodged them all.

"Be-" My foot got caught. Looking down I saw her out stretched foot. "Cause!" I landed hard on my palms. Using them as leverage I tucked my body in on itself and rolled. Landing back on my feet a few feet away I winked at Saaya. She sucked her teeth and shook her head.

"You're too good at this." She pouted. "You mess with the bull you get the horns!" I mocked, I mimicked the burly animal. She laughed shaking her head. "Ahem!" Freezing, I slowly took my curled index fingers out of my hair.

Turning around I was confronted with the unamused face of my Captain. "Uh...Good afternoon Captain." I bowed swiftly. Captain Suborn's jaw muscle twitched irregularly as I straightened. "I would like to speak with you for a moment, Kendella." She told me, tight lipped.

Nodding, I followed her. Only once glancing back to see a dumbfounded Saaya. Whatever my Captain had to speak to me about had to be important. The usual relaxed demeanor of the older woman was replaced with a tense aura of edginess.

As we walked briskly I realized she was leading me towards the meeting room. It had been supplied for the Guards by the shinigami. "Why are we-" Captain Suborn's hand shot up silencing me. She pinned me with her steely gaze. She opened the door ushering me in first.

I stayed silence even though I had a thousand questions bubbling in my jugular. "Please sit." Turning I found myself in the presence of all ten Captains. Nodding, I did as told. I took the chair that had been pulled out for me by the fourth Captain.

"Uh. Thank you, sir." The aged Wiccan nodded and faced the front of the room. My Captain and the First stood before the long table I sat alone at. "Maadi Fio Kendella." The First Captain stated. I nodded thinking that this wasn't normal. The elder woman leaned staring me down.

Swallowing I held her gaze. The woman's grey waves bobbed as she nodded. "Let me start off by saying I personally appreciate your sacrifices for us to be here. And I realize that as a man and woman commit to each other information must, of course, be shared. But I do not believe that what goes on in the Guard is required to deepen your bond with Captain Hitsugaya." She took a deep breath. I sat there stunned.

Was this all because I told Toshiro about the briefings? "Wait," I held up a hand. "I mean no disrespect but, what exactly is this all about?" The First Captain raised an eyebrow. "This morning I got a letter from the First Captain of the shinigami. He was wondering why they were not informed about the briefings being planned for next week. They are not next week, Kendella."

Shocked, I stayed silent. "We are asking you not to share information not only because some knowledge is strictly for the Guard but to avoid misunderstandings like this." My jaw had hit the floor. 'I was pulled out over this?' "I understand completely. I sincerely apologize for creating such a situation. It won't happen again." I stood bowing deeply.

"Thank you, Kendella. You are dismissed." I saluted the Captains quickly exciting afterwards. Once outside I paused and looked back at the door. There were raised voices behind the wooden barrier. 'Sacrifices, huh?'

A/N: Thanks for reading!

I hoped everyone enjoyed even though I'm not too thrilled with this chapter. Admittedly this might be a filler chapter. Hmmm….. *Deep Thoughts* I promise to try and make the next chapter a bit more eventful. So please look forward to it!

Music of the day:

Avril Lavigne- My Happy Ending

Josh Groban- To Where You Are

Cross Gene- La Di Da Di

Hoobastank- The Reason

Hayley Westenra- May It Be

RENT- La Vie Boheme


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: …. For the love of God….. where have you been brain?

I . AM. SO. SO. SO. VERY. VERY. VERY. SORRRRRRRRYYYYYY! T0T

I have absolutely no idea what happened! Okay yes I do and it's called procrastinating. I can't believe this happened! One second I was running with an idea the next I hit writers block and then Youtube stepped into the picture. Okay I'm not saying I've spent like a month on only Youtube but I'm using it more like a metaphor. I've been very very very distracted. And I apologize.

Please forgive me! Please don't hate me! I promise it won't happen again! At least not as long…

I'm sorry! Please enjoy this chapter. TT And warning there will be some colorful language.

Disclaimer: All Bleach characters and terms belong to Tite Kubo. I only own my characters and plot line.

(Maadi's point of view)

"Shit!" I cried, looking at my wrist watch. 'When did it get so late?' I thought, rushing around the corner. After I had gotten back from my "little meeting" with the Captains Saya had insisted we…..*shiver*…..go shopping to relieve my stress. The blonde guard had dragged me from vender to vender and through store after store until the sun had "officially" set. Catching sight of the darkened sky I had thrown the clingy blonde off and bolted.

Needing to catch my breath I slowed down to a steady jog. I glanced around the silent street. The homes and shops having long ago turned out their lights. With a sigh I gave up slowing down to a walk. 'There's no way I'll get there before they close the gate.' I thought remembering Toshiro's strict schedule.

Leaning my head back I peered up at the sky. Allowing myself a brief moment of peace I reached for the elements. Seeking their comforting being to surround myself with. Ever since that dreadful night so many years ago I hadn't allowed myself to do this. Alone or while being watched by a specially trained Elemental. The cool air caressed my cheek; the earth seemed to pulse beneath my feet; the humidity in the air seemed to hang close to my body. Slightly warming my chilled skin. Taking a deep breath I realized had closed my eyes.

A smile crept to my lips as I came to stand still. Opening my eyes my gaze locked onto a lamp post. The tiny flame flickering wildly in its glass chamber. I became entranced by it. The flame moved like tiny dancing figures. Mind growing I felt my feet begin to move on their own. Bringing me closer and closer to the post.

The wind had suddenly picked up blasting against my body. The earth shifted under my feet causing me to loss my footing, but only a moment. Regaining my steady march my skin was covered with dew from the water in the air.

I had finally come to a stop. Less than a foot away from the post, eyes still glued to the light. The elements raged around me as the fire grew still. The glass door if its chamber slowly opened. As if being pulled by an invisible force the flame flew out of its glass prison growing closer and closer to my form.

My breath stopped as the flame floated in front of me. Flickering wildly once again its long fingers seemed to be clawing at the air. As if trying to dig through some invisible barrier. "Maadi." A voice whispered. "Maadi." It seemed to snake into my ears. The loss of oxygen and blinking caused my ears to ring as the seconds ticked by. Slowly turning into minutes as my vision began to blur and my temples throbbed.

The flickering flame seemed to double in size as the pain in my head began to increase. It felt like someone was trying to chisel their way out of my skull. "What are you doing?" A voice invaded the silence. The air slammed into my lungs forcing me to breath.

I choked hand flying to my throat as tears pooled in my eyes. Weakened knees gave way under my weight. The pain in my head continuing. "Maadi!" Foots steps rushed to my side. I gasped forcing my eyes to the side to see who had suddenly appeared.

Toshiro's bright eyes peered into mine as he gripped my body. Ice cold fingers clasping my scalding flesh. "T- T-" I choked, trying to communicate my pain. "It's alright. Just breathe." He reassured me. "Breathe." He repeated holding onto me.

(Time Skip. Still Maadi's point of view.)

"So you're not going to tell me what happened?" I stared at the table shaking my head slightly. "I already told you. I don't know." I repeated for what seemed like the millionth time. Toshiro sighed running his hands through his hair. We had been sitting like this in Toshiro's office since he had dragged me back to the barracks. The images of what had transpired flashed across my mind. The whisper of my name lingering. 'How could I let it go so far?' I questioned shutting my eyes. Suddenly the screech of wood against wood sounded as Toshiro shoved back from his desk. I barely twitched as I listened to his footsteps near.

A chill ran down my spine as he stopped next to my side. Sighing he gripped the back of my chair and leaned down slowly. Lips nearly brushing against my ear he whispered. "My wife doesn't come home. So I go out and look for her. Only to find her staring at a lamp post like it's the fucking Spirit King. And then to she collapses and is unable to breathe! But when I ask what's happened she won't tell me. So you tell me _Maadi_. What am I supposed to do?" Toshiro's voice stayed calm and cool. Pushing away from me he walked towards the door.

Eyes snapping open I felt my blood boil. "Toshiro." I strained to keep my tone calm. Standing I turned to my _husband_. His stiff back faced me. "I don't know." I answered softly. "I don't know. Anything!" I almost shouted the last part.

"I don't know what happened. I don't know why you're upset. I don't know how to explain to so you understand. I don't know. I don't even know how you can call me your wife!" 'Oh, God.' The words had slipped from my tongue. I swallowed hard as Toshiro silently turned around. His eyes deadly and accusing. Expression impassive he looked me over. 'If looks could kill…'

Flicking his gaze to mine, I tensed. Turning back to the door he slide it open leaving. The office was filled with silence. My head throbbed as my body trembled. "Aaah!"I whimpered eyes blinking back tears. An image of this morning at breakfast, where everything was fine, had embedded itself on the fore front of my mind. "Oh, God." I gasped clenching my jaw at the pain. How had it found its way to my heart?

A/N: It is done!

And it's so freaking short! TT Whyyyyyyyyyy?

Good holy God! Why couldn't it be longer?

Again I am so sorry that I've been gone and haven't been updating. I promise I'll get the next chapter up. Please be satisfied with this drama filled chapter! TT

Now toooooo!

Music of the day:

Super Junior- Sexy Free and Single

Die In Your Arms – (Don't know who sings it)

Mr. Mister- Broken Wings

All on repeat!

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! I love you all! Please do not hate me! TT

Please leave comment. Though I do not deserve one! TT


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: It. Is. UP!

My hand hurts because of this chapter. I have gone back to my roots recently….Pencil and paper! 0.0

It's unbelievable but true. So like I promised it hasn't been another month. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: All Bleach characters and terms belong to Tite Kubo. I only own my characters and plot line.

(Maadi's point of view.)

Inhaling deeply I tried to soothe my nerves. Narrowing my eyes on the door I nodded. 'Let's do this.' With a tight grasp on the door I whipped it open. Quickly I leaned out looking up and down the hall. 'Thank God.' I sighed with relief when I realized it was empty.

Closing the door I made my way down the hall. Ever since that night a week ago I'd been avoiding any contact with Toshiro. 'And he's doing the same.' I thought thinking about how he never comes to bed and how I never see him around. Rubbing the back of my neck I made my way towards the kitchen.

I smiled at the shinigami who had been apparently been thinking the same as me; food. We worked like a team. I boiled the rice while the others cooked eggs and veggies. One of them even started sweet rolls. Once breakfast was ready I shooed them away and started dishing out servings. "Morning!" Matsumoto yawned coming up to me.

"You're up early." I smiled handing her a plate. "Toshiro woke me up." She told me between mouthfuls. I nodded silently, placing the lid on the pot.

Matsumoto watched as I carried my plate to the table. "Itadakimasu." I clapped my hands. "You're really starting to fit in." She suddenly spoke up. Surprised I looked up at the blonde. "Really?" I asked. "Yeah!" She nodded vigorously. I picked up my chop sticks happily. 'At least something good is happening.' I thought digging into my meal.

"Good Morning." My body stiffened as I tried to calm my rapid heartbeat. "Morning Captain." The others chorused. "Something smells good." Toshiro's voice rolled over me as he walked in.

"Oh, yeah. Mrs. Hitsugaya and the guys cooked. Look there's even sweet rolls!" Matsumoto cried lifting the full plate. "Really." He murmured. I heard the clank of a plate as he served himself.

I was suddenly hyper aware of everything. How the room was suddenly oddly quiet, how I could feel someone drilling holes into my back with their eyes, and how the only empty seat at the table was right next to me! 'Well, fuck.' I thought glaring at said chair. I quickly flicked my gaze elsewhere as the wooden seat was pulled back.

Taking a deep gulp from my glass I made sure to avoid looking at Toshiro. The silence grew tense as the two of us ignored each other. Matsumoto watched from the side lines with a slight pout. "What did you two?" She whined. Surprised we glanced at each other. "Nothing." "What do you mean?" We answered at the same time.

Cheeks growing hot I looked off at the wall. "You guys have been ignoring each other for _more _than a week! You two have to have done something." Matsumoto cried frustrated. "Nothing happened." I answered picking up my plate.

"I'm not hungry anymore." I murmured dumping my plate and leaving. "Captain!" I heard Matsumoto whine. Sighing I kept my gaze low rushing out of the barracks.

(Time Skip.)

"Hey!" I called waving my arms. Jay and the others looked up. "Morning." They nodded as I came to a stop beside them. "Everyone here?" I asked eyes roaming over our small group. "Yep, we were just waiting for you." Henna told me as we left our meeting place.

Walking down the street we fell into a serious silence. Without any distractions I found my thoughts wandering. The day after the incident between Toshiro and me the First Captain made an announcement. "We will now be starting the briefings of the shinigami. Each Division will be taught by separate groups of five. Those five being our best and brightest guards.

As Witch representatives I trust that you will do everything in your power to make a good impression. You will be teaching the shinigami all you know. From the basics to your most dangerous moves." I absent mindedly pinched the bridge of my nose as I remembered what happened at the first class. Cringing I could almost hear the slap of the sandal.

"Maadi…" Henna poked my side. "Huh?" I came out of my thoughts. "We're here." She told me pointing. Glancing up I nodded. The gigantic stone gates towered over us.

"So who's knocking?" Jay asked turning to us. With a sigh I rolled my eyes. "I'll do it!" Toby cried hopping up and down. Smiling at the smaller boy Jay stepped aside. Skipping from Rafe's side Toby balled his small fist and punched the stone, twice. There was a collective cringe as Toby simply laughed.

Minutes passed as we waited. "Com one, what's taking so long?" Henna whined stomping her foot. I shrugged just as the doors began to open. "Here we go." I murmured straightening up. The doors now fully open a short brunette smiled up at us. "Hello there. I'm Momo Hinamori**,** Lieutenantof Division 5. You must be the Witches."

(Time Skip)

With a small groan I leaned my head back. 'This is not going well.' So far we had found ourselves in Division 5's training facility with al of Division 5 standing at attention before us. The only problem, the Captain had yet to show up and we couldn't start without him. "What the hell?" Jay whispered eyeing the Division. "I know." I nodded fidgeting restlessly.

"I sincerely apologize. I don't know what could be keeping him." The Lieutenant spoke up looking frantic. "Oh, it's fine. Really." I assured her trying to stop her from bowing anymore. Just then the doors behind us flew open. Revealing a peeved Shinji Hirako. A frown set on his face and his upper teeth exposed he made his way towards us. His light brown eyes studied us as he huffed. "It's that brats fault." Was all he said.

We glanced at each other figuring "the brat" was the miniature blonde from the other day. "Of course." Jay nodded stepping up next to the Captain. "Should we start?" He asked the annoyed man. The Captain nodded his hair bobbing around his face.

"We are your teachers from now on. Our goal is to teach you as much as we can. Including you, sir." Jay added glancing at Shinji. The Captain raised an eyebrow but stayed silent. "We are group 5. I am Jay Burse, Division 2." He looked at us.

"I'm Rafe Burn Lucas, Division 6." The tall Wiccan's deep voice rolled from his throat. "I am Henna Kalish, Division 2." She glanced at me. "I'm Maadi Kendella Hitsugaya, Division 2." I announced shortening my name.

There was a collective gasp as I stepped back. "And I'm Toby Craig, Division 4." The young boy saluted then stepped back. As the training room fell into silence Jay cleared his throat. "Let's get started shall we?"

(Time Skip)

I rolled my shoulders as I leaned down into a crouch before Jay. At his instruction we were supposed to be simulating a fight between a Witch and Demi Demon. 'Demi Demon- The weakest of all demons, only threatening aspect is it's claws and sharp teeth.' Taking a deep breath I tensed my leg muscles. Jay looked me over arrogantly as he stayed standing.

"Go!" He suddenly shouted running at me. I stayed poised watching his every move. 'Arms swinging by sides causing air drag, leaning forward causing most weight to be on his toes.' He neared me as I studied him. A split second before he could grab me I dropped out of the way leg shooting before his feet.

He stumbled loosing balance, body weight dragging him to the wooden floor. Before he could even touch the ground I was up. Booted foot flying towards his rib cage. "Oof!" The air rushed out of his lungs as I numbly observed him fly across the mat. Jumping in the air I crossed the space in seconds landing by his side. Gripping his forearm I twisted him around.

Now lying on his stomach I kept my grip on his arm reaching forward I weaved my fingers through his dark locks and pulled. His back arched as he cried out in pain. I ignored everything but my goal. Kill. In a flash I released his arm and had pulled my knife from my boot. Pushing my knee up into his bent back I positioned the cold steel on the skin of his neck.

"Stop!" He shouted. Body locking up I felt my mind clear. Eyes widening I clenched my jaw forcing myself to pull the knife back and drop my hold. Jay flew forward coughing roughly. My grip tightened on the knife, knuckles turning white. I stepped back as Henna dropped down next to Jay. 'All in a matter of seconds.' I thought shaking my head. Sometimes training can be _too_ good.

"And that is how you do it!" Jay happily laughed pointing at me. "The key is to being as brutal and unfeeling as possible." I cringed at his words. "There is no happy in between. It's kill or be killed." Jay stood brushing himself off. The Division stood frozen whether in awe or horror I didn't know.

I walked back to the edge of the mat as Jay asked for a volunteer. "That was amazing!" Looking up I found Momo standing by my side. "Thanks." I forced a smile, sliding the knife back in its sheath in my boot. "You're really as powerful as they said." Surprised I meet the shorter girls gaze. "What?" I forwarded my brow.

"Yeah." She nodded. "Everybody's heard about your skills. It was in the letter to the First Captain. 'A master at hand to hand combat, weapon wielding, illusion, and elemental control!'" She cried smiling. I raised an eyebrow. 'How much about me did they put in that letter?' "C- Cool." I nodded. "You and Shiro must really get along." She said after a moment of silence.

I glanced at her confused. "Shiro?" I questioned. "Oh, Toshiro. I just call him that as a nick name." Momo waved her small hand. "Uh…" I paused. An image of my short, silent, and cold husband flashed in my mind.

"Don't get me wrong but…. Toshiro doesn't seem like the type to be called by a nick name." She laughed shaking her head. "He's not. But I gave it to him when we were kids." She told me watching the fight before us. I stared at her. Looking around I could only feel disbelief at what she was saying.

'The hell…?' I studied the girl next to me. 'Brown hair, white hair. Brown eyes, turquoise. But they're in the same height range.' "Are you guys related?" I asked as someone shouted from the mat. Momo laughed waving her hand. "No, we're just childhood friends." She answered with a smile. My brow creased. "But-" "Maadi!" Whipping around I found Jay waving me over. "We need you over here." Sighing I glanced at the Lieutenant once more before jogging over.

A/N: Have you ever noticed that Matsumoto's supposed to be blonde but in the anime she has orange hair like Orihime? Just asking.

So I hoped everyone enjoyed. I've had to really think where I want this story to go and brainstorm over the chapters. Sorry that I couldn't post it sooner. So on ward!

Music of the day:

Fun- We Are Young

Big Bang- Bingle Bingle

Big Bang- Big Boy

Super Junior- It's You

Se7en- Why Can't I Sing?

EXO-K- History

Psy- Gangnam Syle

Block B- Nalina

And so this was Chapter 14! Please read chapter 15 when it's up!

I hope you all enjoyed and please leave a comment!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Chapter 15!

Here we go! Chapter 15 finally up! Yeah ;)

Though I really need to start putting these up sooner. Sorry guys for making you wait.

I can't seem to get back into the groove of writing every day. And on top of that my dad is making me do math during the summer… . I'll try. Every day! I'll try! *0*

Disclaimer: All Bleach characters and terms belong to Tite Kubo. I also do not own the lyrics to Rock Steady- By The Whispers. I only own my characters and plot line.

(Toshiro's point of view.)

"Captain!" Matsumoto whined leaning over my desk, shoving her face into mine. With an exasperated sigh I dumped the file I held onto the desk. "Yes?" I met her gaze. "I miss the couch." She pouted. I stared at her blankly. "Dare I ask. What?" My fore finger and thumb pinched the bridge of my nose.

Still pouting Matsumoto folded her arms under her massive bust. "You're always sleeping on the couch." She pointed at the beige piece of furniture. "Go sleep in your room so I can sleep here!" She cried jumping over the back of the couch. Landing with a thud she snuggled deep into the cushions. "Unbelievable." I scrubbed my face, muttering. "Whatever, I don't care." I picked up the file.

Flicking my eyes to the couch I could see Matsumoto's blonde curls peeking over the edge. The female shinigami's snores and grumbles echoed in the quiet. Sighing I picked up my clock. "11: 49." I murmured dropping the ticking machine.

Pushing back from my desk I stretched. Stopping next to the arm rest I watched my Lieutenant. "Unbelievable." I shook my head as a snot bubble began to grow from Matsumoto's nose. Glancing at the door I realized how screwed I really was. 'I'm going to have to sleep with _her_.' Eyes closing I pictured that moment weeks ago.

"_I don't even know how you can call me your wife!" _Her words echoed in my mind. My chest tightened oddly for a moment. Trying to rid myself of the feeling I cleared my throat. Eyes narrowing I rubbed my chest making my way to the door. 'Well, it can't be helped.' I made my way to our bedroom on the second floor.

(Time skip.)

Hesitantly, I stepped into the room. Thankfully it was empty the only sound the soft crash of water against porcelain from the bathroom. Peeking at the closed door I stepped up to the dresser. My grip tight on my night clothes I closed the drawer. "Rock! Rock steady!" Surprised I stared at the bathroom door. 'Singing?' I questioned, raising an eyebrow as the voice returned.

"Rock! Steady! Steady rocking all night long!" A chuckle escaped my lips as I folded my uniform, placing it in the hamper. Suddenly I felt vibrations under my feet. Eyes finding their way once again to the door I realized she was dancing. "And we began to rock! Rocking to the break of dawn!" Wincing at Maadi's pitch I opened the door. "What are you doing in here?" I asked as she jumped.

Whipping around her voice died as her towel fell. Breath catching in my throat I felt my pulse race. Maadi's creamy skin was completely bare. Voice returning she screamed scrambling to cover herself. But before she could I saw it. Darker than the rest of her the scar curved with her left side. Starting from her breast and expanding over flat belly.

It reached just at her navel each rough patch of scar tissue seeming to break off into another branch stretching towards her right side. The scars seemed to burn themselves into the back of my eyes as they disappeared from view behind Maadi's towel. I was brought out of my thoughts by the silence. Cheeks a rosy red Maadi's gaze was glued to the ground, bruised arms wrapping around her.

Not knowing what to do I dashed out of the bathroom slamming the door shut behind me. Heart pounding in my ears I tried to calm myself. "What is wrong with me?" I murmured realizing I had been standing there staring. Cheeks warming I clambered into bed. "I'm such an ass." I ground out the dark scars flashing across my mind. 'What happened to her?'

(Maadi's point of view. And time skip backwards. -.-')

Rubbing my sore muscles I moaned. "Good God!" Standing on my side of the bed I stripped out of my uniform. Balling up my clothes I threw them in the hamper as I passed. Sliding open the door to the bathroom I stepped inside. Quickly I clambered into the shower switching on the water.

A sigh of pleasure escaped as I faced the spray. The tension leaving my body I began to softly hum as I ran the soapy washcloth over my skin. "Rock! Rock steady!" I sang, fingers weaving into my thick locks. The smell of watermelon enveloped me as I rinsed myself off.

Begrudgingly I stepped out noticing my muscles were no longer throbbing. Wrapped in a dry towel I brushed my fingers over my various bruises. "No cuts." I murmured looking up at the mirror. Jokingly I smiled and winked at myself as I picked up my toothbrush.

Opening my mouth wide I began brushing my teeth. "Rock! Steady! Steady rocking all night long!" I shouted out around the brush. The old song playing in my head I began to sway slightly. I continued with the song. "And we began to rock! Rocking to the break of dawn!" I laughed hopping up and down. Nearly stabbing myself with the brush several times.

"What are you doing in here?" The bathroom door slide open…. just as my loosened towel fell from my naked body. Screams echoed around me as I scrambled to cover myself. Cheeks blazing I kept my eyes down cast. Slowly I extracted the toothbrush from between my clenched teeth, whipping away the minty foam. Before I could even glance up the door slammed closed. Wincing I wound the towel tighter around myself.

(Time skip.)

Eyes glued to the floor I slowly stepped into the bedroom. There was only the sound of my heart thundering in my ears as I made my way to my side of the bed. Looking up for a split second I found Toshiro lying flat on his back in bed. Arms folded under his head with his turquoise orbs staring up at the wooden ceiling. Another layer of heat flooded my cheeks as I sat on the edge of the bed.

Picking up my brush I began to run the stiff bristles through my knotted wet hair. "How was your day?" Licking my lips I forced the words out, not being able take the heavy silence. I could hear Toshiro take a deep breath. "Fine." Nodding I set the brush on my night stand. "Yours?" He asked sounding just as forced as I had. Back still facing him I looked up at the window.

'Is it supposed to be this way?' I silently questioned brows forwarding. "Good," I cleared my throat hating how my words sounded choked. "We started classes today. And I have to admit the shinigami are quite skilled." I complemented. Toshiro nodded as I stood pulling back the covers and sliding between the sheets. "Goodnight." I murmured switching off the lamp. "Mmm…" Was his only response. Pulling the covers up to my chin I turned so my back faced him. Snuggling into my pillow I closed my eyes quickly drifting to sleep.

(Toshiro's Point of View)

I lay stiff in the dark as Maadi settled down next to me. Swallowing hard I tried to force the images of her naked body from my mind. Huffing I ground the heels of my palms into my eyes. 'Why'd I have to come in then?' I silently whined. Glancing over at Maadi's sleeping form I found myself captivated. Her chocolaty locks spilled over her shoulders as she lay on her stomach. Creamy skin seeming to glow in the dim moonlight. Her long lashes casting shadows over her cheeks.

I forced my breath to slow as I laid back down. 'Just go to sleep.' I told myself closing my eyes. The second they closed my other senses seemed to heighten. The smell of Maadi's watermelon scented shampoo wavered into my nose. My skin prickled at our closeness, her warmth a deep contrast to my chilled flesh. Swallowing hard I opened my right eye, peeking at her.

Maadi had once again shifted in her sleep. Now laying on her side facing me the perfume of her was sweet and intoxicating. With a heavy sigh I gave in turning to face her. Lying on my side I shamelessly studied her. Okay, not shamelessly. There were lots and lots of shame. 'Jeez, I'm like some kind of stalker.' Taking a deep breath I watched, wanting to touch her badly. "God!" I whispered disgusted at myself.

But even still I raised my hand, reaching for her. As gently as possible I brushed my cool knuckles against her cheek. Revealing in the feel of her silky skin. Soon I became even more daring. Trying to keep back my blush I slide my thumb over her cheek bone enjoying being able to be so close to her. Without all the awkwardness that is.

A soft smile tugged at my lips at that thought. Images of her pink blushes when we were together and her cutely staring at the ground in embarrassment. But it still saddened me that we were like this. Sighing I traced her arching brows and with the tip of my finger drew a line to her chin. Then ghosting across her neck I brushed back the damp strands of hair.

Suddenly Maadi shifted causing me to freeze. She sighed brows forwarding creating cute little creases in her forehead. 'D- Did I just call her cute? Twice? What is wrong with me?!" I roared in my head. Jerking my hand away I flipped over so I was facing my side of the room. My heart raced a blazing blush creeping into my face. "Oh, God. Just sleep!" I begged myself.

(Maadi's Point of View)

'God it's hot.' My voice echoed around me as I tossed and turned in the sheets of my bed. "Ssh, go to sleep. Go to sleep you little baby." A sweet feminine voice sang above me. A cool hand caressed my back. Feeling the chill I relaxed with a sigh. "Go to sleep you little baby. Your momma's gone away and your daddy's gone to stay." The lullaby drifted into my ears as the cool hand turned warm keeping its rhythmic rubbing. "Good night baby girl." A deep voice murmured before a pair of lips pecked the top of my head. My brow creased in confusion.

The bed shifted slightly and then I knew. 'The nightmare…' The thought bounced around me. Snapping my eyes open I was faced with two dark figures towering over. Screaming I jerked in the bed trying to jump out from under the sheets. I couldn't see the faces of the strangers above me but I could tell they wore broad cruel smiles. "Help!" I screamed fighting for release.

"Maadi." A voice whispered in my ears as the strangers began to reach for me. "Maadi." "Please!" Tears pooled in my eyes. My skin felt as if it were on fire. The nightmare became warped as my vision clouded. "Oh, Maadi." The voice persisted as searing hot hands latched on to my arms. "Nooo!" I fought against them. "Please!" I blinked away the tears to see the figures begin to change shape.

Dark shadowed features changed into pale skin stretched tight across bony female faces. I screamed as I recognized the long corpse arms with dark talon sharp claws. 'The curse…' The thought hadn't passed my mind since my wedding day. "No! Nooo!" I screamed as they nails racked through my flesh. "God! Help me!" I shrieked in pain. Suddenly I felt the familiar hold of hands on my face. I began to cry profusely knowing all too well what would happen.

As before the hands held my withering body still, prying my open the lids of my left eye. I quieted down resigning myself to my fate. My skin burning like fire and the constant rip of the nails through my already bruised and bloodied. The claws sank into my eye just as fire roared up around me making me sweat and roast even more. The sick and twisted smiles burned themselves into my eyes as my vision blurred.

A/N: Dun Dun Dun. What is happening?

Why did I write such embarrassing things? Will I have to change the rating on this story? No, not because of this chapter but who knows what will happen as Maadi's and Toshiro's relationship deepens. You know what I'm saying. .

Anyway, I thought my cheeks were on _fire _while I was writing that whole bed scene with Toshiro and his….. staring. And TOUCHING. o/-/o I believe I went a little wild with that scene. So what do you guys think, too soon?

But on top of that I must say sorry for once again PORCRASTINANTING! Summer why have you done this to me?! Whyyyyyy?! T0T So I apologize. I want to get the next chapter up soon because I have ideas for it. Some good some bad. Some very inappropriate. O.O

So yeah…

Music of the Day:

Block B- Nalina

Rock of Ages- soundtrack

EXO- K- What Is Love

Teen Top- Be Ma Girl

The Whispers- Rock Steady

B.A.P- Warrior

B.A.P- Mercy

Big Bang- Fantastic Baby

Big Bang- Alive (special edition)

Muse- Uprising

The Spinners- Working My Back to You

Super Junior- Sexy, Free, and SINGLE!

Snow White Soundtrack- Florence + The Machine- Breath of Life

Thanks for reading! Please comment/ review, if you please! And don't forget to read the next chapter when its up!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Chapter 16 is up!

Do the cha cha! Do the cha cha! I am so happy!

I have gotten this chapter up so soon after the last one! YEEEEESSSSSSSS! XD

As you can probably tell I'm ecstatic. I'm just jumping with joy! :P

So anyway,

Disclaimer: All Bleach characters and terms belong to Tite Kubo. I only own my characters and plot line.

(Cain's Point of View)

The smell of dust covered book pages greeted me upon opening the heavy door to the castle's library. Being in the familiar environment brought a smile to my lips. Walking past the rows of book cases I approached the front desk. "Hello there, Leon." My old friend looked at me over his spectacles. "Heh, wasn't expecting you so early." Golden eyes glanced at the dim light of twilight outside the large windows. "Well, I've had a lot of free time." I responded with a quiet snicker. Pulling the strap of my satchel over my head I unzipped my bag.

Slipping the manila folded from its confines' I handed it to Leon. Wetting his finger tips with his tongue the old librarian flipped through the ink stained pages. Shoving my hands into my pockets I watched in silence as his fingers began to dance across the keys of his computer. "And enter." He smacked the key before turning to file the folder. "So I was wondering," I started, scratching my chin with a gloved hand.

"No." Leon stated slamming the drawer to the metal cabinet. "At least hear me out!" I protested as the librarian rounded the desk. "I would still say no." He muttered ignoring the fact that I was following him. Reaching the door to his back office I spoke. "Then at least listen and then you can still say no, okay?" I pleaded; putting my hand on his shoulder I stopped him from entering. He shrugged off my hand and faced me. "You shouldn't have done it." He said solemnly. I raised an eyebrow. "What'd I do?" I questioned confused.

"Maadi." He answered simply before turning and entering his office. Wincing at the memory of the teenaged girl I followed once again. Twisting and maneuvering around tall stacks of books and discarded papers. "I already apologized to her!" I told him slightly frustrated. I made my way to a chair covered in coats. "Not what you did in the hospital." He muttered flipping on a lamp to lighten the dim room. "Then what?" I sat forward tension threading its way through my limbs.

'He can't know.' Leon glared at me jaw twitching. "That girl had nothing to do with this. Or with us! But you had to go and get her hands dirty!" He burst face reddening with rage. I watched, my blood beginning to boil. "I didn't bring her into this. I didn't get her hands dirty. She did it to herself!" Shooting from my chair I pointed an accusing finger at Leon. "She was brought into it that night 9 years ago! And you know it." Growling I saw Leon's eyes darken.

He leaned over his desk. "Do you think I'm that stupid? You've been tracking the First Coven your entire life. You could have warned her! You could have stopped all this!" Frustration creased the older man's forehead. 'Shit.' Teeth grinding I forced a cold laugh. "Once they've chosen a target there's no way to stop them. You know that as well as I do." I snapped leaning over the desk as well.

Leon sighed heavily. Standing he shoved his hands through his greying hair. "She's already been through so much." He murmured seeming to have calmed down. Finding myself panting I straightened my back. I nodded silently. "It has begun, though." I told him, picking up the ring of keys on the glass saucer. Leon watched as I slipped them into my pocket. Turning I picked my way carefully to the door. "We promised her parents!" He called after me. Pausing in the doorway I took a deep breath. "I know."

(Maadi's Point of View)

Prying my eyes open I took a deep cooling breath. 'Beep! Beep!' I winced as my alarm went off. The throbbing in my temples increasing, I shakily pulled back the covers. Keeping my breathing regulated I switched off the alarm. Tapping my toes softly I stood. "Yuck." I whispered noticing I, as well as the sheets, were soaked in sweat. 'I can only imagine how Toshiro reacted when he woke up to that.' The thought caused me to giggle as I stripped from my night gown. I pulled out clean clothes from my part of the dresser. Eyeing the bathroom door I wondered if I had time for a shower. 'What the hell.' I shrugged throwing my clothes on the bed.

Quickly pulling on my leather vest I made way down stairs. "Mrs. Hitsugaya!" Grimacing at the call I paused just at the door. Taking a deep breath I plastered on a smile. "Yes?" I asked turning around. The fourth seat of Toshiro's Division froze before me. Violet eyes wide and staring the girl visibly paled. "Uh…" She looked away as I met her eyes.

"Yes?" I repeated brows forwarding. She answered me with silence for a moment before taking a letter from her kimono pocket. "A letter came for you earlier this morning." The shinigami's hand shook slightly as she held the envelope out to me. Nodding I took it from her.

Still completely confused I studied the white pristine paper with my name on it. "Thank you." I said glancing up. Only to find the shinigami long gone. Speechless I rubbed my temple the throbbing returning. "Crap I thought it was gone." I muttered. Opening the sliding door I walked out onto the porch. Quickly I pocketed the envelope and ran out of the gate.

(Time Skip)

"And start!" Jay clapped causing the shinigami to break into small groups. Silent I kept my eyes glued to my trainees. Everyone was acting strange today. On my usual jog to Division 5 I noticed no one met my eyes or even looked at me. The shinigami who I worked with kept their gazes away from my face. They even seemed to go rigid whenever I looked at them. Even Henna and the others wouldn't look me in the eye.

'I wonder if I have a stye or something." I thought rubbing my temple as I felt a twinge of pain there. "Maadi, are you okay?" Henna appeared at my side. Giving her a grin I nodded. "Just a slight head ache." "Hmm…" She nodded watching my groups. "The others and I have been wondering." She began. "Are you wearing contacts?" She asked after a moment of silence. Surprised I turned to stare at her. Only to have her look the other way quickly. "No. Why?" I asked annoyed. "Well, it's just that you left eyes been this funky orange all day."

At those words I froze. "What?" I whipped to face her. "Your eyes-" She pointed looking off to the side slightly. Swallowing hard I felt the blood drain from my cheeks. Jerking around I raced to the bathroom. I slammed open the door my mind reeling. Images from my nightmare flashed through my mind as I forced myself to look at myself in the mirror. "Oh God." I covered my mouth as I found my eye just as my friend had said.

My left eye, which was normally a dark blue, was a strange bright orange. It seemed to glow despite the bright lighting. Rubbing my forehead in frustration I thought back to the book Cain had given me. It was packed away in a box of other books under the bed in my current home. I hadn't looked or even thought about it since the wedding! Throat tightening I fought back the tears of sorrow and frustration as I tried to clear my head.

'What the hell? Did I really expect this all too just go away?' I questioned through the jumbled thoughts in my head. I nearly choked as I strained to remember what the book had said. "What'd it say?" I cried unable to remember with the fear, anger, and pain clouding my mind. Borrowing my face in hands I ruffled my hair taking deep breaths and every so often glancing up at my reflection to see if my eye was still the same. 'The pupil would widen and take over most of the eye. Then the pupil would burn an eerie orange with a thick ring of black around it.' I suddenly remembered much to my relief.

But that hadn't happened to my eye. Well, except for the orange part. My pupil was still small and black the only difference was the usual blue part of my eye. "Weird." I whispered circling my eye slightly fascinated. 'Isn't this type of thing only supposed to happen if I call upon it?' I asked myself thankful that nothing that the book had depicted happened.

No one had seen anything scary and no one was in pain. Then again no one looked me in the eye. Swallowing I found my throat dry. Flicking on the faucet I cupped my hands catching the cool water. I drank a few gulps before splashing my face. Taking a deep soothing breath I pressed my palms to my face. "What is happening?" I asked the air.

(Toshiro's Point of View)

"Matsumoto." I watched my Lieutenant roll over still asleep. "Matsumoto." I repeated louder. Said woman groaned softly not moving. "Matsumoto!" I finally shouted causing her to jolt awake with a cry. Blinking tiredly Matsumoto looked at me. "Captain? Why are you in my room?" She cried aghast. I watched as she jumped up from the couch and pointed an accusing finger at me.

"Since when is the office your bedroom?" I snapped prowling towards my desk. Last night I had gotten almost no sleep and it annoyed me to be shouting so early. Sitting down I rubbed my tired eyes. "Captain?" "What?" I responded looking up. Matsumoto stood at the window arms crossed. "So how was last night?" She suddenly asked after a pause. Surprised I felt a blush rush to my cheeks. "Uh…fine." I answered clearing my throat.

Matsumoto turned around slowly a smile creeping across her lips. "Fine, huh? Are you sure it was _just_ fine?" She asked giggling. I felt myself get redder. "Yes, fine. Now get to work." I ordered shuffling through the many papers on my desk. "Well, I just hope I do a fine job." She joked giggling wildly. Glaring I had to force myself not to hit the shinigami. After last night there was one thing I realized. 'We need a bigger bed.' I thought with a sigh.

(Maadi's Point of View)

With shaking hands I practically ripped the hair band from my long strands of hair. Sliding the band around my wrist I let my hair fall free around my shoulders. Quickly I began fiddling with my locks trying to figure out a way to cover my eye. Always glancing at the door praying no one would come in. "Dammit." I cursed wishing I had a brush. Fluffing my hair I almost jumped out of my skin when someone knocked.

"Maadi?" I heard Henna call. Breath picking up I looked around rapidly. All the stalls were empty giving me a place hide. Running into one of the stalls I closed the door, locking it just as I heard the bathroom door open. "Maadi?" Henna called. Biting back a response I pressed my forehead to the cool bathroom wall. "Maadi, I know you're in there." Henna's voice murmured softly.

Squeezing my eyes shut I felt something tickle the back of my throat. "What's wrong?" My partner asked. "Nothing." I answered shaking my head. "Maadi." She said simply in a knowing tone. "Henna." I gasped as I felt tears pricking my eyes. I clamped a hand over my mouth refusing to cry. "Is everything alright in here?" Another voice asked joining us in the bathroom. Sniffing I listened as Henna answered.

"Everything's fine, thanks Momo." Surprised I rubbed my eyes. "Maadi you coming out?" She asked jiggling the door. Swallowing the lump in my throat I unlocked the door, steeping out. "Hi." I smiled weakly at the two girls. "Jay thinks you should go home for the day." Momo told me as I shut the stall door. "Oh, I couldn't do that." I waved it off. Momo frowned slightly as I walked over to the sink and splashed my face. "Well, I could go get Shiro if you want."

I stiffened bracing myself on the counter. Glancing up into the mirror I could see my own soaked face, the kind face of Momo, and the concerned and confused face of Henna. With the clearing of my throat I stood and dried my face with a paper towel. "No, that won't be necessary. I'm perfectly fine." I forced a smile as I turned. The shinigami nodded walking behind me as we left the bathroom. Henna returned to her group, glancing at me as she went.

Stopping at my own group I looked down to find Momo still at my side. Her big brown eyes studied me for a moment. "Did something happen with Shiro?" She asked suddenly surprising me. A blush creeping up on my cheeks I didn't know whether to be mad or appreciative. "No, nothing happened." I answered after a long pause, avoiding the memory of last night. Nodding Momo left my side with a thoughtful expression. "The hell…?" I watched her go completely confused.

(Time Skip)

The shinigami of Division 5 bowed curtly to us. Turning they left the training room. "Ugh…" I rubbed the back of my neck trying to ease my tense muscles. The rest of the class had gone by fast ending early then it did last time. Relieved I gathered my vest from where I had discarded it before. Holding onto my long bang to hide my eye.

After the incident earlier no one had mentioned my odd behavior or appearance. 'Thank God.' I thought with a huff. Folding my vest over my arm I joined the rest of my "teacher" group. "That went well." Jay was saying earning nods of agreement. "Next class we'll move on to stealth though I'm sure they'll be good at that too." He told us absent mindedly.

"Guess we'll find out." Henna added on. "Right. Well, guess we should all be going now." Jay shrugged racking his fingers through his dark curls. "Bye then." Toby chirped with a bright smile. Rafe nodded before following the smaller boy out. "Their quick." I joked coaxing out a few laughs. "Then I'll go now." I say after a moment of silence. "Uh, actually Maadi…" Jay trailed off as I turned around. Smiling I pushed my hands in my pockets as Henna and Jay nodded to each other.

"What?" I asked watching as Henna walked passed me. She stopped for a second to pat my shoulder before resuming her excite. Confused I turned to watch her go. "Um…" I glanced at Jay. "What's going on?" I questioned worried. "Can we talk?" He asked ignoring my question. Slipping an arm around my waist Jay didn't wait for an answer. Leading me down the wooden steps of the porch he led me to the garden.

My friend's arm was like a band of steal, he didn't let me go until we had reached a stone bench. Surrounded by flowering bushes and fruit bearing trees we sat down on the sun warmed cement. "J- Jay?" I questioned not liking where this was going. Jay studied are feet. "Maadi, do think I, as your friend, would enjoy being lied too?" Surprised I watched his expression. He looked tense and worried. Guilt sliced through me like a cool blade.

Taking a deep breath I answered. "No, I don't think you would." "Then why are you lying?" He asked looking up into my eyes. Glancing away quickly I rubbed my throbbing temple. "Jay. I haven't lied to you since we met." I responded not looking at him. "Maadi. Please." "Jay, look." I turned to him. "If this is about earlier today… I'm fine, okay? I told Henna that. _And_ Momo." I told him in an exasperated tone. Avoiding his gaze I felt the throbbing increase.

Forwarding my brow I took slow easy breaths trying to make the pain go away. "Maadi. Maadi. Look at me." Jay shook my arm. Jerking away from him I pressed my fingers to my brow, headache pounding against the front of my skull. "M-" "Jay!" I snapped in a cold tone. I felt my friend stiffen next to me. "Jay. I'm fine." I ground out, standing.

"Maadi." Jay grabbed my arm. Whipping around I pushed him away, pain and frustration taking over. "Jay! I'm fine! Just leave me alone!" I shouted at him. Shock and hurt clouded his features. Brow creasing I began to reach for my temple but dropped my hand. Turning around I left without another word. Not looking back.

(Jay's Point of View.)

Taking deep soothing breaths I tried to control my anger. 'That idiot.' I thought watching Maadi's retreating back. "What in the fucking hell?" I muttered temper rising. Putting my hands on my hips I stared hard at the ground. "What is going through that head of yours?" I questioned the smiling happy Maadi in my head. Running a hand through my hair I looked up.

The Division's gates were open and Maadi was nowhere in sight. Scrubbing at my face I looked around. "Wha-" I paused spotting something on the ground. A white envelope lay on the ground where Maadi had stood just moments ago. Sighing I picked it up. Flipping it over I found Maadi's name scrawled over it in black ink. 'She must have dropped it.' I thought shoving it into my pocket.

A/N: The envelope. What does it say? *Spooky voice.*

Well, I'm glad I got this up today. I hope everyone enjoyed! I will try and have another chapter up soon!

Music of the day:

Mamma Mia- Soundtrack

SHINee-Alarm Clock

VIXX- Super Hero

Tasty- You Know Me

Cross Gene- La Di Da Di

Cross Gene- Sky High

Cross Gene- One Way Love

Thanks again for reading! Please comment and read the next chapter when it's up! :D


End file.
